The New Students
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Diana and her friends saw new students from out of town and made new friends. Ratings are expecting to be change as possible. No flames and bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

After a summer vacation, Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to register for their next school year, there will be new students from out of town as a matter of fact. They were being transferred from the other school as in the new students of course. A lot of students will be registered at school. Let's hope that the new students will be arriving at school to register.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana. "We are at school to register for our next school year"

"We did good on our last school year, Di" said Sue.

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have another good one"

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "Let's go inside now"

They went inside and saw returning students registering for the next school year.

"Look at these students, girls" said Nancy. "This place is packed"

"I saw it, Nancy" said Diana. "It is to be a while to register"

A bit later, the girls are now going to register for their next class.

"So, we math class, reading class, science class and history class" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "There are so many classes here"

"I know that, Di" said Nancy. "The new students are coming here for the registration"

"They are coming from different cities" said Sue.

"They will be here in a few minutes" said Diana.

Later, they saw new students arriving at school and went inside.

"Di, the new students are here" said Sue.

"I saw them, Sue" said Diana. "They will be busy until they register"

"There are boys and girls here" said Sue. "Hopefully, we can talk after they registered"

"That's a great idea, Sue" said Diana. "Just wait for a little longer"

"All right, Di" said Sue. "A lot of new boys and girls here"

"Exactly" said Diana. "They are almost done registering"

"After that, we will talk to the new students" said Nancy.

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana. "We already registered for the class next school year"

The new students from out of town are done registering for school. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Bath Time

Diana and her siblings are getting to take a bath together. Diana will be washing her siblings in the tub as a matter of fact. She will remember which one she will wash of course. She will be careful what she touched. Hopefully she won't touch her brother's genitals. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will have a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Diana.

"Okay, sis" said Jean.

They went to the bathroom, they took off their clothes and went to the tub.

"Good bath, Diana" said Daniel.

"Thanks, brother" said Diana. "In fact, we are looking good naked"

"I love being naked" said Jean.

"I can see my vagina and boobs" said Diana.

"I just have two nipples on my chest" said Jean.

"I could see it, sis" said Diana. "I recently registered for class today"

"That is great, sis" said Jean. "I hope you will do good on your next school year"

"I sure will, Jean" said Diana. "I have a body wash with me"

"Great idea, sis" said Jean. "We need it for our body parts"

"I love washing you two" said Diana. "I will be careful what I touch"

"I know that, sis" said Daniel. "Hopefully, you won't touch my penis"

"I won't, Daniel" said Diana. "Time to wash now"

Diana began washing her siblings with a body wash. Then, she washed herself including her body parts. Next, they washed their hair with a shampoo. Finally, they dry themselves with a towel.

"That was a good bath for us, sis" said Jean.

"I really enjoying bath with you" said Daniel.

"Thank you, Daniel" said Diana. "Time to brush our teeth"

They brushed their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. Finally, they put on their clean underwear on.

"Is it okay that I can with you in your room, sis?" Jean asked.

"Sure, Jean" said Diana. "Time for bed now"

They went to bed.

"Good night, Di" said Jean.

"Good night, you two" said Diana.

They went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Park

Diana is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. She will be going to the park with Sue and Nancy as a matter of fact. She will be careful when she's at the park of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Good morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Come and have breakfast"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

She took her seat and ate pancakes.

"That was a good breakfast" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, your friends are coming over in a few minutes"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

She saw her friends arriving to her friends.

"Mom, my friends are here" said Diana.

"Be careful now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I am here now, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "We are going to the park now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

They all went to the park.

"It is a beautiful weather today, girls" said Diana.

"I really like the weather" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Sue. "Can we go walk for a little while"

"Great idea, Sue" said Diana.

They began walking around.

"This is the nice place to go, Di" said Nancy. "I can some kids having a picnic"

"I can see it too" said Diana. "It's unfortunate that they didn't invite us"

"That's okay, Di" said Sue. "They can have time with their family"

"I know that" said Diana. "Let's keep walking a little"

They walked some more until they sat down on the bench.

"Nice place to sit, Di" said Sue. "Good day today for us"

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "Not a single raindrop today"

"It is sunny today, Di" said Nancy. "We can see some new kids as well"

"Nice and warm weather" said Diana. "I love going to the park"

The girls are having a great day today. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Bath Store

After spending the day at the park, Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting to go to the bath store. It was recently opened a few weeks ago as a matter of fact. They have yet to go to the new bath store of course. They will see what they have over there. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the new bath store.

"Great day at the park, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "Where do we go next?"

"I see a new bath store, Di" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have never gone to that bath store"

"Let's go ahead and check it out" said Nancy.

They went inside the store.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "The new bath store"

"I have never gone to that one before" said Nancy.

"Neither do I" said Diana. "They sell a lot of bath stuff in it"

"Yes, they do, Di" said Sue. "I have a lot of bath items at home"

"Same here" said Nancy. "I wonder what they have here"

"They have body care, candles, hand soaps and they have shampoo" said Diana.

"Let's go ahead and go shopping" said Sue.

The girls began to go shopping in the bath store. Later, they went to the cashier to pay.

"I think that's everything for us, Di" said Nancy. "Our bath items are almost running out"

"I agree with you, Nancy" said Diana. "Hopefully, we will pay with our cash"

Later on, they are now in front of the line and the cashier checks out all the items that the girls got. Then, they paid with their credit card and left the bath store.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

"Anytime, sir" said Diana. "Good shopping for us today"

"I'm glad we want to the bath store" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy. "We better go now"

"See you tomorrow, you two" said Diana.

"Bye, Di" said Sue.

The girls are going back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. First Day of School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to their first day of school. They have a great summer vacation as a matter of fact. Some of the new students will be coming to the same class as Diana and her friends of course. They have yet to meet the new students. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a wonderful day, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "We are back at school"

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue. "I am sure that we are going to miss summer"

"Same here" said Nancy. "We are going to have new students at our class today"

"I haven't met them yet" said Sue.

"Neither do I, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to see some of them at our class"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class, so we don't want to be late"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to class and they took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

They saw their teacher coming to the classroom.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean.

"Good morning, ma'am" said Diana.

"Class, we got new students coming to our room" said Mrs. Jean.

They saw a few new boys and new girls coming in.

"Please take your seat" said Mrs. Jean.

Diana and her friends saw four girls sitting next to them.

"I didn't know you came to our class today" said Diana. "What's your name?"

"I'm Brandi Parker" said the first girl.

"And I'm her sister, Aria" said the second girl. "We have move from Louisiana"

"Them two has the same skin as us" said Diana.

"They're hair color is the same as me" said Sue. "Let's see who else we have"

"I'm Brianna Mitchell, I have move from Arizona" said the third girl.

"Same skin and hair color as Brandi and Aria" said Diana. "Mrs. Jean, who is this fourth girl?"

"That is my older daughter, Brittney" said Mrs. Jean. "She finished middle school last year"

"I can see it now" said Diana. "It's nice to see them"

Diana and her friends are happy to see four new girls sitting next to them. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Studying for Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are back home from school after they had a great day on their first day of school. They are going to study for their math test as a matter of fact. They will be studying hard before their math test of course. They are going to help at each other at home. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will study on their math test.

"It's nice to see Brianna, Aria, Brandi and Brittney, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We could see them again soon"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to study the math test"

"The four girls that we saw are going to study themselves, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's study for the math test"

"All right, Di" said Sue.

The girls are beginning studying the math test.

"So, where is the height of the triangular prism?" Nancy asked.

"The answer is on the bottom, Nancy" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Nancy. "I just don't where it's at"

"You just have to work on it" said Diana. "There's more questions for us"

"I can see them now, Di" said Nancy. "Let's keep working on them"

"Okay, Di" said Nancy.

A little later, Sue is having problem with the question.

"Di, I need some help" said Sue.

"What's the problem, Sue?" Diana asked.

"I can't answer what the actual number for the pi" said Sue.

"It's easy, Sue" said Diana. "It would be 3.14"

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "Hopefully that would be the correct answer"

"I hope so too, Sue" said Diana. "I am sure that we will do well on our math test"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy. "We won't be able to pass the test without studying them"

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana. "We should always study before we can take the test"

After that, Diana and her friends are finished studying the math test.

"Good studying, girls" said Diana.

"We couldn't have done it with you, Di" said Sue.

The girls are ready for the math test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. The Nerd Kids

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to school. They will be meeting the nerds as a matter of fact. Diana and her friends have never met a nerd before of course. They will get to see one at their school. Neither Diana or her friends became a nerd. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will get to see the nerds.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have been studying the math test yesterday"

"Yes, we did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to do that soon"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy. "Here come the nerds now"

They saw them entering their saw.

"Hello, girls" said one of the nerd kids.

"I have never seen you all" said Diana.

"Neither do we" said one of the nerd kids. "We are here for the test"

"So are we" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said one of the nerd kids. "We have been studying the test yesterday"

"I can see that now" said Sue. "We aren't nerds like you kids"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "I don't want to be like one"

"Neither do I" said Nancy. "We rather want to be a normal student just like the other kids"

"We don't want to end up like them" said Sue.

"If you two don't want to join, that's fine to us" said one of the nerd kids.

"They know the answers a lot, Di" said Sue.

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "That's a lot of nerd kids"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "They are here for their test"

"All right, Nancy" said Diana.

"Well, it was nice to see you three" said one of the nerd kids. "We better go know"

"Bye" said the girls.

The nerd kids left to their classroom.

"Let's get going, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

They went to their classroom and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. The Goth Girl

After taking a math test. Diana, Sue and Nancy are going to keep an eye on the goth girl. The goth girls can be mean to the students as a matter of fact. Diana and her friends do not like the goth kids of course. The principal will be taking care of them. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will find a goth girl.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work as Diana went inside.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "Good math test yesterday"

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We didn't miss a single question"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have studied the math test"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy. "We better go to class now"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana.

The girls went to class and took their seats. Then, they saw a goth girl looking out of the window.

"Look, Di" said Sue. "The goth girl is here"

"That can't be good" said Diana.

"I know it's not, Di" said Sue. "The goth kids can be mean to us"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "We better stop her"

They went there, and the security stopped her.

"Why did you stop me?" The goth girl asked.

"Because you are not in our school" said Diana. "You made fun of us when we were at school"

"You're also being bad as well" said Nancy.

"We ask you to leave, young lady" said the security guard.

"Why?" The got girl asked.

"Because you are not in this school" said the security guard. "You did bad things to the other students"

They took the goth girl away.

"Is she gone now, Di?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "She is gone now"

"That's great, Di" said Sue. "I don't want to see her again"

"Neither do I" said Diana. "We better go back to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went back to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. A Local Bully Boy

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now going to school after a goth girl was banned. They don't want to see anymore goth kids as a matter of fact. They are completely banned from school of course. They are now going to have to keep an eye on a local bully boy. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work as Diana went inside.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "The goth kids are banned from our school"

"That's great, Di" said Sue. "I don't want to see them again"

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, the goth kids can be mean to us"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats. Later, they saw a local bully boy outside.

"Look, Di" said Sue. "A local bully boy is here"

"Can we try to stop him?" Diana asked.

"Sure, Di" said Sue. "Let's go now"

They went to the school hall and saw him.

"There he is, Di" said Sue.

The girls stopped him after they were being bullied.

"What did you stop me?" A local bully boy asked.

"Because you are bullying at us" said Diana. "We hate being bullying"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "The bully kids can be mean to us as well like the goth kids"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "This local bully boy has no business bullying at us"

"Here comes the principal, Di" said Nancy.

She saw him bullying Diana and her friends.

"Leave these girls alone, young man" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Why?" A local bully boy asked.

"Because that's disrespectful" said Principal Rodriguez.

She took him to the principal office.

"Is he gone now?" Sue asked.

"Yes, he is, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go back to class"

Diana and her friends went back to class. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Local Bully Boy Expelled

A local bully boy is now at the principal's office. He has bullied to Diana and her friends as a matter of fact. He knows what he will not supposed to do of course. Bullying at students can hurt their feelings and they do not like it. The students won't be bullied again. Let's hope a local bully boy will be expelled from school.

"Where am I?" A local bully boy asked. "Why am I doing in the principal's office"

He saw his principal going to her office.

"So, young man, what did you do today?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I was bullying Diana and her friends" said a local bully boy. "In fact, I can bully the kids whatever I want"

"That's disrespectful to them, young man" said Principal Rodriguez. "You are not supposed to bully any other kids again"

"I promised that I won't do it again" said a local bully boy.

"I'm sorry but apologizing won't help" said Principal Rodriguez. "Even worse, the students could get upset at you"

"How come, ma'am?" A local bully boy asked.

"Because they didn't want you to bully at them" said Principal Rodriguez. "Hopefully that this will never happen again"

"Why am I doing in here?" A local bully boy asked.

"I took you because of you bullied the students" said Principal Rodriguez. "Also, I took Diana and her friends to their class"

"I want them to bully them again" said a local bully boy.

"I'm sorry but you are not going anywhere" said Principal Rodriguez. "You are officially being expelled from school"

He saw the security guards came in to the principal's office.

"Have you seen a local bully boy?" One of the security guards asked.

"He is right here, sir" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, ma'am" said one of the security guards.

"No problem, sir" said Principal Rodriguez.

They took that local bully boy away.

"Is he gone now?" Her assistant asked.

"Yes, he is" said Principal Rodriguez. "I don't want him to bully the students again"

They went back to work after dealing with a bully. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Tornadoes

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to school. They will have a great day over there as a matter of fact. They won't be late for school of course. They are going to learn about tornadoes in class. Diana and her friends have recently saw one before. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be learning about tornadoes.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work as Diana went inside the school.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Two students are now banned from our school"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I don't want them to come to our school again"

"Me either, Di" said Nancy. "These kids were mean to us"

"I hate that local bully boy and a goth girl" said Diana. "Time to go to our class now"

"Okay, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Just in time, Di" said Sue. "I can see the four girls"

"Hi, girls" said Brandi. "Nice to see you again"

"Thanks, Brandi" said Diana. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jean" said the students.

"Today, we are going to learn about the tornadoes" said Mrs. Jean.

"I didn't know what a tornado is, Di" said Brandi.

"My friends and I saw it at school once when a superhero came to rescue us" said Diana.

"I don't know who that is" said Brandi.

"You weren't there" said Diana. "He is gone already, and he would never returned again"

"Students, a tornado is a rapidly rotating column of air that is in contact with both the surface of the Earth and a cumulonimbus cloud or, in rare cases, the base of a cumulus cloud" said Mrs. Jean. "The windstorm is often referred to as a twister, whirlwind or cyclone, although the word cyclone is used in meteorology to name a weather system with a low-pressure area in the center around which winds blow counterclockwise in the Northern Hemisphere and clockwise in the Southern"

"Now we know what a tornado is" said Brandi.

"That's great" said Diana.

The students will now remember what a tornado is. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Tornado Watch

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at home from school. They had a great day at school as a matter of fact. There will be a tornado watch in their area of course. They will be keeping an eye on the tornado when the tornado approaches. They will go to the basement as the tornado came. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keep an eye on the tornado.

"We are back home now, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue. "We had a great day at school today"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, it's nice to see the new students there"

"Can we turned on TV to see what's currently on?" Nancy asked.

"Sure, we can, Nancy" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to the living room and turns on the TV.

"We are on the weather report right now" said the meteorologist.

"What is going on, Di?" Sue asked.

"I have no idea, Sue" said Diana. "I wonder what he will says"

"We are going to have a tornado watch today" said the meteorologist.

"That won't be good, Di" said Sue.

"It won't be, Sue" said Diana. "Tornadoes is a strong storm like what our teacher said"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We would be going downstairs to the basement in case the tornado arrives"

"All right, Sue" said Diana.

"We will have update on the tornado once it becomes available" said the meteorologist.

Diana turns off the TV.

"Okay, girls, we already heard what the meteorologist says" said Diana.

"What did he say, Di?" Sue asked.

"We better keep an eye on tornado, Sue" said Diana.

"It is a bad storm" said Nancy. "I don't want to go outside during it"

"Me either, Nancy" said Diana. "It is not safe to go outside"

"We could get killed if that happens" said Sue. "We are going to stay inside the house"

"We know that, Sue" said Diana. "Again, we would go to the basement as soon as possible"

Diana and her friends are currently on a tornado watch. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Tornado Warning

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go back home from school. They had a great time at school as a matter of fact. They will be keeping an eye on the tornado of course. A tornado is a strong storm and could destroy a lot of buildings. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keep an eye on the tornado.

"Great day at school today, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, it was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we can go back to school tomorrow"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "School is a good place to go"

"Time to go home now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went back home from school.

"We are home now" said Diana.

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue. "Let's watch TV right now"

They turned on the TV and saw a weather report.

"This just in, the tornado warning has been affected in our area" said the meteorologist. "Every can go to their shelter during the storm"

"That can't be good, girls" said Diana.

"No, it won't, Di" said Sue. "A tornado has a long of wind"

"And it could also blow away some houses" said Nancy.

"That costs a lot of money, Nancy" said Diana.

"I know that, Di" said Nancy.

They saw the tornado approaching.

"We should go to the basement now" said Sue.

"Let's go, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went downstairs to the basement.

"Is the door locked now, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, it is, Nancy" said Diana. "We would not leave the basement until the tornado passes by"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We would be blowing away if that happens"

"Good thing that we have locked the door" said Diana.

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "We have a blanket and a pillow with us"

They covered themselves with a blanket.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Soccer

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting up in the bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are going to play soccer with their friends as a matter of fact. They will have a great game of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will play soccer with their friends.

"Good morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "It's a big day on a Saturday"

"Yes, it is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to play soccer with our new friends"

"You mean Brianna, Aria, Brittney and Brandi?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, Nancy" said Diana. "They can meet us at the soccer field"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "Time for breakfast now"

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are bringing their sisters with them.

"Let's go to the park now" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends saw Brandi, Brittney, Brianna and Aria at the soccer field.

"Look, girls" said Sue. "Our friends are here"

"Let's go see them" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to the soccer field.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Brandi. "We are getting ready to play soccer with you girls"

"That's great, Brandi" said Diana. "Our younger sisters are in the playground"

"Let's play now" said Brandi.

She kicks the ball and a soccer game begins.

"I'm going to score a goal first" said Brandi.

"Not if I get there first" said Diana.

She intercepts the ball from Brandi.

"Pass it to me, Di" said Sue.

Diana passes the ball to Sue and scores a goal.

"Good kick, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "I like playing soccer with the girls"

"Same here" said Diana.

After that, Diana and her friends won the game.

"Great game, girls" said Brandi.

"Thanks, Brandi" said Diana. "It was a lot of fun"

"Who are these sisters?" Brandi asked.

"They are Margaret, Jean and Bridget" said Diana.

Diana and her friends are leaving the soccer field. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Tornado Aftermath

Diana, Sue and Nancy had a great soccer game at the park. They are now going to look at the damage from the tornado as a matter of fact. It was a bad storm yesterday of course. They will walk around how bad was the building. It cost a lot of money to fix the damage. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will look at the damage that the tornado has done.

"That was a great soccer game, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "There was also a bad storm yesterday as in the tornado"

"I am glad that's over, Sue" said Diana.

"Same here, Di" said Sue. "We can walk around to see the damage what the tornado did"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we came out of the basement when the tornado passed by"

Diana and her friends are now walking around the city.

"Look, girls" said Nancy. "The abandoned library has been destroyed"

They went in there and saw how bad is inside.

"Look at this mess" said Diana. "All the books are on the floor"

"We should clean this up, Di" said Sue.

"I hope so, Sue" said Diana.

The girls pick up the books and lifted up the bookshelf.

"We should leave now, girls" said Diana.

They put the books on the table and left the library.

"That was unfortunate to see that old library being destroyed" said Nancy.

"I saw another building that was destroyed" said Diana.

"What is it, Di?" Nancy asked.

"That old house was destroyed as well" said Diana.

"Let's go ahead and look at it" said Nancy.

They went there and saw the inside being destroyed.

"That's a lot of mess than the one from the library" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "The sink has been busted"

"They can take care of that, Di" said Sue. "And the shower looks messy"

"Even the toilet being destroyed" said Diana. "We should leave this old house"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends left the old house. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Rebuilding the City

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to help everyone to rebuild the city. The tornado made a lot of damage to the city as a matter of fact. It will take a few days to build of course. There would be construction workers to help rebuilding the city. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will rebuild the city.

"Di, that city is a big mess" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "The tornado destroyed a lot of buildings"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We need some help to rebuild"

"You are right, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we could get construction workers to rebuild"

"They are good at building things" said Nancy. "How long would that take?"

"About a few days, Nancy" said Diana. "It would be awhile to rebuild"

"All right, Di" said Nancy. "Can we rebuild it now?"

"Sure" said Diana. "I will call the construction workers"

She called them, and they came.

"Here we are, ma'am" said one of the construction workers. "What can we help you?"

"A lot of buildings were damaged, sir" said Diana. "It was a bad storm"

"It sure was, ma'am" said one of the construction workers. "We will rebuild the buildings right now"

"Thank you, sir" said Diana.

"No problem, ma'am" said one of the construction workers.

"You heard the man, girls" said Diana. "They will rebuild the city"

"All right, Di" said Sue. "Time to rebuild the city"

They saw the construction workers starting to rebuild the city.

"That's nice of them to come over, Di" said Nancy.

"It sure was, Nancy" said Diana. "I am sure it will be done in a couple of days"

"Let's help the other people, Di" said Sue.

"Great idea, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to help people who lost their homes.

"Thank you for taking care of us, girls" said one of the neighbors.

"No problem, ma'am" said Diana. "You home will be fixed in a few days"

The girls are continuing to help people who lost their houses. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Returning to School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to return to school after a massive tornado. It took a few days to rebuild the city as a matter of fact. They will have a great day at school of course. The girls already helped people who have lost their homes. Let's hope Diana and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, DI" said Sue. "Great to be back at school after that awful tornado"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have help at a lot of people who lost their houses and rebuild the city"

"It sure was a hard work, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class now, and we won't be late"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jean" said the students.

"We are finally coming back to school after that tornado" said Mrs. Jean.

"It sure was a bad storm, ma'am" said Diana.

"I know that, Diana" said Mrs. Jean. "Here's the assignments that you are going to do"

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana.

Diana and her friends are doing their assignments. Later, they finished their assignments and turned them in to their teacher.

"Good assignment for us, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, it is, girls" said Sue. "I can see Brandi and her friends"

"Hey, girls" said Diana. "How was your assignment?"

"It was good, Di" said Brandi. "I helped my friends working on them"

"That's great, Brandi" said Diana. "Hopefully they will finish their assignments"

"I hope so too, Di" said Brandi.

They saw them finished their assignments.

"Good assignment for us, Brandi" said Brianna.

"You helped us working on it, sis" said Aria.

"No problem" said Brandi.

The girls are now relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do a math test. They have already study hard before the test as a matter of fact. They will remember what to do in the test of course. They will try to do good on their math test. They will not miss a single question. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Nancy. "We are having a math test today"

"Yes, we are, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, we have been study before the test"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "It is important to study before our math test"

"We would fail the test if we don't study them" said Diana.

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now, so we won't be late"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Here's comes our teacher now" said Diana.

They saw their teacher came to the classroom.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the math test?"

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the test to her students and they began working on it.

"Students, you may begin" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends finished the math test and turned them in to their teacher.

"Good math test for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "We have studied the math test yesterday"

"We know that, Di" said Sue. "We didn't miss a single question"

"We would fail the test if we do" said Diana. "Same for cheating"

"I don't like to cheat" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "Brandi and her friends are still working on their test"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Science Fair

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now going to the science fair at school. The science fair is located at the gymnasium as a matter of fact. The girls will be looking at the science project over there of course. The science fair always located at the gym once a year. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the science fair.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "The science fair is today"

"Where is that at?" Diana asked.

"It's at the gym" said Sue. "We can look at it later on"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we can look at the science projects over there"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "Time to go to class now"

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Just in time, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "Here comes our teacher.

They saw their teacher came to their class.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Today, we are having the science fair at the gym"

"We know that, ma'am" said Diana.

A little later, the students including Diana and her friends went to the gym for the science fair.

"Here we are now, students" said Mrs. Jean. "The science fair"

"That's a lot of science projects here, ma'am" said Diana.

"It's true, Diana" said Mrs. Jean. "You can walk around to look at the other projects"

"All right, ma'am" said Diana.

Diana and her friends are now walking around to look at the science projects.

"That's a lot of projects, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "Even Brandi and her friends are looking at them too"

"I can see them, Di" said Nancy. "It's nice to have them to come with us to the fair"

"Same here, Nancy" said Diana. "They are here to look at the projects as well"

Diana and her friends are having a great day. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Calling Nancy a Nerd

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now going to school after they went to the science fair. They had a great time during the science fair as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on the kids calling them nerds of course. Diana and her friends do not like that at all. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a great day, school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Nancy. "We are ready for school"

"Yes, we are, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, we will keep an eye on the kids from calling us nerds"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "It is nice for them calling us like that"

"That could hurt our feelings, Sue" said Diana. "Time to get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seat.

"Just in time, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "Here comes our teacher"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jean" said the students.

"I have some assignments for you" said Mrs. Jean.

A little later, Diana and her friends saw a bad girl calling Nancy a nerd.

"Don't say that" said Diana.

"Why?" A bad girl asked.

"That is very rude" said Sue. "You hurt her feelings.

"She is a nerd" said a bad girl.

She continues calling her that until the principal stops her.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem, Diana" said Principal Rodriguez. "Is Nancy okay?"

"Yes, she is" said Diana. "She hates someone calling her a nerd"

Principal Rodriguez took that bad girl away.

"Is she gone now?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, she is, Nancy" said Diana.

"Great, because I hate being calling a nerd" said Nancy.

"Same here, Nancy" said Diana. "They could hurt our feelings"

"I'm glad that they didn't call me one" said Sue.

"Me too" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went back to work on their assignments. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo as a matter of fact. They will look at the animals over there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the zoo.

"Good morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "Where are we going today?"

"We are going to the zoo today, girls" said Diana.

"Is that where we are going, Di?" Sue asked.

"Yes, we are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we can see a lot of animals there"

"Like what, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Like zebras, lions, penguins and such" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Sue.

"Come on now, girls" said Diana. "Let's go"

Diana and her friends went to the national zoo.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Wow, Di" said Sue. "That's a lot of animals"

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and look around"

The girls saw a lot of zebras.

"Look, girls" said Diana. "I can see a lot of zebras"

"Same here, Di" said Sue. "It is nice to look at the animals"

"Yes, it is, Sue" said Diana. "Let's keep going"

They went to look at the lions.

"I see a lion and a cub" said Nancy.

"A cub is a small counterpart for the lions" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "They're cute"

"I can see our new friends" said Diana. "They're looking at the penguins"

"Let's go see it" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went there and saw the penguins.

"That's a lot of penguins, girls" said Diana.

"They were captured in Antarctica" said Sue.

"They don't want the ice to melt" said Diana. "They don't even like hot weather days"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "Great day at the zoo"

Diana and her friends are continuing to look at the rest of the animals. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Detention

The bad students are now going to the detention after they did something bad at school. The principals will be sending the students to the detention as a matter of fact. They will not do anything at school again of course. They will not be leaving the detention until the teacher tells them to. Let's hope that the bad students will stay at the detention.

"Where am I?" The bad student #1 asked. "Why am I doing in here?"

"You are in detention, young man" said the bad teacher. "You have made fun of the good kids"

"I did not, sir" said the bad student #1. "In fact, I helped them working on their assignments"

"I don't believe you, young man" said the bad teacher. "I saw you making fun of the good kids in the school hall"

"I am not sure if I did that, sir" said the bad student #2.

"You also did that as well, young lady" said the bad teacher. "You are not allowed to leave the detention"

"How come, sir?" The bad student #2 asked.

"Because you were bullying the students at the school" said the bad teacher. "Also, you were making fun of them as well"

"I was not, sir" said the bad student #2.

"Neither do I" said the bad student #3.

"Who said that?" The bad teacher asked.

"It was me" said the bad student #3.

"I didn't know you were here" said the bad student #1.

"Me either" said the bad student #2.

"I saw you did a bad thing" said the bad teacher.

"What did I do, sir?" The bad student #3 asked.

"You were hurting the students during class" said the bad teacher.

"I didn't do that on purpose" said the bad student #3.

"He saw you doing it" said the bad student #2.

"Is the door locked?" The bad student #3 asked.

"Yes, it is" said the bad student #1. "And our teacher says that we cannot leave the room"

The bad students will be staying in the detention. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Tornado Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now heading to school. They are going to have a great day at school as a matter of fact. There is going to be a tornado drill of course. Diana and her friends will remember what to do during the drill. They will go to the school hall and duck themselves. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the tornado drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a tornado drill"

"We did that before, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to the school hall for the drill"

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue. "We will be ducking ourselves when the tornado comes"

"I hope we can do good on that" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to their and took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Nancy.

They saw their teacher arrives in class.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Today, we are going to have a tornado drill"

A little later, the students left the classroom and went to the school hall.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "All the students are at the school students"

"What are we doing at the hall?" Sue asked.

"We are doing the tornado drill" said Diana. "You will hear what the principal says"

"Duck your head now" said Principal Rodriguez.

The students ducked their head for a few minutes.

"Good drill, Di" said Nancy. "We are ducking our heads"

"We know that, Nancy" said Diana.

After a while, the students got up and the tornado drill is ended.

"Great job, students" said Principal Rodriguez. "The tornado drill is a big success"

"Come on, students" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to our class now"

The students went back to their class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Jose

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting to see another new student. They have already saw four girls as in Brandi, Brittney, Brianna and Aria as a matter of fact. They will have a great day at school of course. They can't wait to get a fifth new student in class. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will get to meet another new student.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are getting another student"

"I didn't know that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have yet to meet that new student"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "Hopefully we will get to see that student"

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "Time to go to class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

They saw their teacher and another new student came to class.

"Students, I like to welcome to our new student" said Mrs. Jean. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jose" said another new student.

"Hi, Jose" said the students.

"Jose, take your seat" said Mrs. Jean.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Jose.

He took his seat.

"Class, I have some assignments on my hand" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"You may begin your assignments, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned their assignments in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignment, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "You three, go back to your seats"

They went back to their seats.

"Good assignment, girls" said Diana.

"I have never seen Jose coming to our class" said Sue.

"He is new, Sue" said Diana. "He is doing his assignment right now"

"All right, Di" said Sue. "We can rest now"

Diana and her friends are resting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. House on Fire

Diana is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts away her toothbrush. She will be getting ready to go to school as a matter of fact. She would not be late at school until something happens. Let's hope that Diana will be going to school.

"Good morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Breakfast is ready"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

She went to the table and had breakfast with her family. Then, Diana got her backpack and went to the car.

"Time for school now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"All right, mom" said Diana.

They left the house and driving to school.

"I hope you will have a great day at school" said Mrs. Evans.

I hope so too, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I will be in my behavior"

Later, they saw a fire in the house.

"Stop the car, mom" said Diana. "There is a fire in the house"

"That looks bad, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I will call the fire apartment"

"Hello?" The firefighter asked.

"Sir, the house is on fire" said Mrs. Evans.

"All right, ma'am" said the firefighter. "We are on our way"

They saw the fire truck arrives on the scene.

"Here we are, ma'am" said the firefighter. "We are going to spray the fire out"

"Thank you, sir" said Mrs. Evans.

They spray out the fire from the house.

"Thank you, sir" said Mrs. Evans.

"No problem, ma'am" said the firefighter.

The firefighter left the scene.

"Let's go now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

At school, Mrs. Evans drops off her daughter.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "Sorry I'm late"

"That's okay, Di" said Sue. "You are fine"

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "Time to go to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Back to the Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put away their toothbrush. They are going to go back to the zoo as a matter of fact. They had a great time on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the zoo.

"Good morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "Where are we going today?"

"We are going to the zoo, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day on our last visit"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy. "We have saw a lot of animals"

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "Time to have breakfast"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are now leaving the house.

"Time to go to the zoo, girls" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends arrived at the zoo.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Back at the zoo"

"We have yet to see some other animals, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "I can see an elephant"

They went there, and they saw the elephant drinking water with its trunks.

"What is that elephant doing, Di?" Sue asked.

"That elephant is giving the little ones a bath" said Diana.

"I see it now, Di" said Sue.

They saw the elephant blows water out of its trunks and wash the baby elephants.

"Let's keep going, girls" said Diana.

Later, they saw the monkeys in the cage.

"Girls, I can see the monkeys" said Diana.

"The zookeeper is taking care of them" said Nancy.

"Yes, she is, Nancy" said Diana. "She doesn't want them to get out of the escape"

"I don't want that to happen, Di" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "We are having a great day at the zoo by the way"

"We saw some more animals today" said Sue.

Diana and her friends like to see more animals. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Bad Girl Dies

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school after having a great day at the zoo. A bad girl will be dead as a matter of fact. She is currently cancer of course. The students will be missing that bad girl once she passes on. Let's hope that a bad girl will lose a battle to cancer.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. 'The bad girl is having a cancer"

"I can see that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, she is dying"

"If she lost the battle with cancer, she is dead" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "Hopefully, she would be okay"

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

They saw their teacher came to the classroom.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "A bad girl is having cancer"

"We know it, ma'am" said Sue.

"I have the assignments with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"You may begin your assignments" said Mrs. Jean.

After that, they saw a bad girl dead.

"Look, girls" said Diana. "The bad girl has died"

"That is sad, Di" said Sue. "She has lost battle with cancer"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Nancy. "I can see that funeral"

"Excuse me, is this girl dead?" The funeral man asked.

"Yes, she is, sir" said Diana.

"All right then" said the funeral man.

He took that bad girl's body away.

"She is gone now, girls" said Diana.

"It was unfortunate to see that bad girl go" said Sue.

"Yes, it was" said Diana. "Let's get back to our assignments"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are continuing working on their assignments. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Paul

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will have another new boy in class as a matter of fact. They have already got Jose of course. They also have Brandi, Brianna, Brittney and Aria. Diana and her friends have yet to meet another new boy. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet another new boy.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work. "Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having another new student in class"

"Yes, we are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have yet to meet another new boy"

"That is true, Di" said Sue.

They saw Brianna doing flips.

"Great job at doing flips, Brianna" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Brianna. "Brandi and Aria taught me that"

"We are a good gymnast" said Brandi. "Let's go class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Here comes our teacher now"

They saw their teacher come to class.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "We have another new student arrived at our class today"

"We know that, ma'am" said Diana.

They saw a new boy came to class.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"I am Paul, ma'am" said that new boy.

"Take your seat, Paul" said Mrs. Jean.

He went there and took his seat.

"Class, I have some assignments with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin your assignments" said Mrs. Jean.

After a while, Diana and her friends turned their assignments in.

"Did you finish your assignments?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"Okay, then" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

The girls went back to their seats.

"Good assignments, Di" said Brandi.

"Thanks, Brandi" said Diana.

"No problem" said Brandi.

The girls are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Paul Goes to the Dentist

Paul is now getting ready to go to the dentist. His mom will be taking him to the dentist's office as a matter of fact. He will be having a dentist appointment of course. He will not be leaving the office during the appointment. He will behave during his appointment. Let's hope that Paull will good on his dentist appointment.

"Paul, time to go the dentist's office" said his mom.

"Okay, mom" said Paul. "I already brushed my teeth.

"That's great, honey" said his mom. "In fact, you should brush your teeth before we go to the dentist"

"Exactly, mom" said Paul. "I always brush my teeth"

"That is true, honey" said his mom. "It's important to brush your teeth every day"

"I know that, mom" said Paul. "I never get bad breath"

"That's why I gave you a mouthwash" said her mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Paul.

"No problem, Paul" said his mom. "Let's go now"

Paul and his mom went to the dentist's office. Then, they went inside and took their seats.

"How long are we going to be here?" Paul asked.

"We will be here until the doctor calls you" said his mom.

"All right, mom" said Paul.

They saw the dentist calling out to Paul.

"Paul, the dentist is calling you" said his mom.

"I'll be careful, mom" said Paul.

He went with the dentist and took his seat.

"So, Paul, how are you doing today?" The dentist asked.

"I'm doing good, sir" said Paul.

"What have you been up to lately?" The dentist asked.

"I became a new student at school recently" said Paul.

"That's good, Paul" said the dentist. "Time to clean your teeth"

"Okay, sir" said Paul.

The dentist cleans Paul's teeth as Paul opens his mouth. Then, he gave Paul and mouth wash and rinses it out.

"All done, Paul" said the dentist. "You are now clean"

"Thanks, sir" said Paul.

"No problem" said the dentist. "Your mom is waiting now"

"All right, sir" said Paul. "See you later"

Paul and his mom went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Getting Dentures

Paul's grandfather is now getting ready to get dentures on his mouth. He does not have dentures yet as a matter of fact. His mom will take him to the dentist's office of course. He will be staying with the dentist until he gets dentures. He will not be leaving the office. Let's hope that Paul's grandfather will be getting dentures.

"Dad, we are going to the dentist" said his mom.

"Okay, I will be right there" said his grandfather.

He went downstairs and saw Paul's mom.

"There you are" said his mom.

"Sorry that I took too long" said his grandfather.

"It's okay, dad" said his mom. "In fact, you will be getting dentures from the dentist.

"I never had dentures" said his grandfather.

"I know you don't" said his mom. "This will be the first time you'll get one"

"All right then" said his grandfather.

"Time to go to the dentist" said his mom.

Paul's mom and her dad went to the dentist's office. Then, they went inside and took their seats.

"How long are we going to be here?" His grandfather asked.

"About a few minutes" said his mom.

"Alright" said his grandfather. "I was just asking"

They saw the dentist calling out to his grandfather.

"Dad, the dentist is here" said his mom.

He went with the dentist and took his seat.

"So, how are you doing today?" The dentist asked.

"I'm doing good sir" said his grandfather. "I have taken care of my grandson"

"That's wonderful" said the dentist.

"I know" said his grandfather. "He likes me"

"That's nice of him" said the dentist. "Time to give you dentures"

He got out the dentures and puts on Paul's grandfather's mouth.

"Sir, you can look at the mirror now" said the dentist.

His grandfather looks at the mirror and he liked it.

"I like my new dentures, sir" said his grandfather.

"That's good" said the dentist. "Your daughter is waiting for you now"

"Thanks, sir" said his grandfather.

Paul's mom and her dad went home from the dentist. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Diana's Dentist Appointment

Diana is now getting ready to go to the dentist. The dentist will be cleaning Diana's teeth as a matter of fact. She doesn't want to have a filthy mouth of course. She will be brushing her teeth every day. She always wants her teeth clean. She will remember what to do during her dentist appointment. Let's hope that her appointment will be good.

"Diana, can you come downstairs?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

She went downstairs and saw her mom.

"I am here now" said Diana.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Her mom asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I brushed my teeth everyday"

"That's great, honey" said Mrs. Evans. "It's important to brush your teeth"

"I know that, mom" said Diana. "I will also behave during my appointment"

"That is true, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Time to go to the dentist's office"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

Diana and her mom went to the dentist's office. Then, they went inside and took their seat.

"How long are we going to be here, mom?" Diana asked.

"Until the dentist calls you" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "I'll wait for him"

They saw the dentist calling out for Diana.

"Di, the dentist is calling you" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana went with the dentist and took her seat.

"How are you doing today, ma'am?" The dentist asked.

"It was good, sir" said Diana. "I saw new students at school today"

"That's nice to see them, ma'am" said the dentist.

"They are currently busy right now" said Diana. "They are at home with their family"

"Haven't seen them yet" said the dentist. "Time to clean your teeth now"

The dentist got his appliances as Diana opens her mouth and he clean Diana's teeth. Then, the dentist gave a cup of water to Diana and she rinses her mouth with it.

"You're all done now, ma'am" said the dentist.

"Thanks, sir" said Diana. "My teeth look clean now"

Diana and her mom went back home from the dentist's office. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Sue's Dentist Appointment

Sue is now getting ready to have her dentist appointment. Her dentist will be cleaning her teeth as a matter of fact. She will behave during her appointment of course. She will try to keep her mouth open when the dentist cleans her teeth. She always brushes her teeth every day. Let's hope that Sue will do good on her appointment.

"Sue, time to go" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

She went downstairs and saw her mom.

"There you are, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "What were you doing?"

"I was brushing my teeth, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I brush my teeth every day"

"That's great, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "We are going to the dentist's office today"

"Is he going to check my teeth?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Good thing you brushed your teeth"

"I know, mom" said Sue.

"Let's go now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue and her mom went to the dentist's office. Then, they went inside and took their seats.

"How long will the dentist call me?" Sue asked.

"In a few minutes, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "Don't forget to behave yourself"

"Thanks, mom" said Sue.

"No problem, honey" said Principal Rodriguez.

They saw the dentist calling out to Sue.

"Sue, the dentist is calling you" said Principal Rodriguez.

She went with the dentist and took her seat.

"How was your day, ma'am?" The dentist asked.

"It was good, sir" said Sue. "I recently saw new students from school recently"

"Diana told me that" said the dentist.

"She did?" Sue asked.

"Yes, ma'am" said the dentist. "Open your mouth"

She opens her mouth and the dentist sees her teeth.

"Your teeth look good" said the dentist. "Time to clean them"

He brought out his appliances to clean her teeth. Then, he brought a cup of water and gave it to Sue. Finally, she rinses her mouth with water.

"You are done now" said the dentist.

"Thanks, sir" said Sue.

"No problem, ma'am" said the dentist.

Sue and her mom went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Another Tornado Warning

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now coming back home from school. They will have another tornado warning as a matter of fact. They already had the last tornado of course. They will remember what to do during the tornado warning. They will be going downstairs to the basement and locked the door. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will stay in the basement.

"We are home, mom" said Diana.

"Welcome home, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, we worked hard on our assignments"

"That's good, honey" said Mrs. Evans.

"Can we see what's on TV, Di?" Sue asked.

"Sure, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to the couch and turns on TV.

"There's another special report" said Nancy.

"I wonder what it is" said Sue.

"We are expecting another tornado warning here tonight" said the meteorologist.

"We already had one last time, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we have, Sue" said Diana. "We can go to the basement once the tornado comes"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "Tornadoes are scary"

"They are, Sue" said Diana. "We are going to be fine"

They saw the tornado outside of the window.

"Let's go, girls" said Diana. "We better go to the basement"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went downstairs to the basement and locks the door.

"The door is locked now, girls" said Diana.

"We are safe, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we are, Sue" said Diana. "We won't be leaving the basement until the tornado passes by"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We are getting tired now"

"My mom brought out the pillow and a blanket" said Diana.

"That's nice of her, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana.

"No problem, Di" said Sue. "I don't want to get cold here"

"Me either" said Nancy.

The girls lie down and covered themselves with a pillow.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

"Good night, girls" said Diana. "Hopefully the storm will pass by"

The girls went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. House Burning

Diana is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. Diana will be ready to school as a matter of fact. She doesn't want to see a bad kid burning the house of course. Let's hope that Diana will be keeping an eye on the bad kids.

"Good morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I made pancakes for breakfast today"  
"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I love having pancakes"

"Come to the table now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

She went to the table and had breakfast. Then, she got her backpack and she's ready to go.

"Time to go to school now" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her mom are now heading towards school. Meanwhile, they saw a bad kid burning the house on fire.

"Mom, the house is on fire" said Diana.

"I saw it, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Someone did that on purpose"

"It was that bad kid, mom" said Diana.

"I will call the fire department" said Mrs. Evans.

She called the fire department.

"Hello?" The firefighter asked.

"Sir, the house is on fire" said Mrs. Evans.

"We will be right there, ma'am" said the firefighter.

They saw the fire truck arrived at the scene.

"We are here now, ma'am" said the firefighter. "What is happening?"

"A bad kid has set the house on fire" said Mrs. Evans. "I already called his mom"

"We can take care of that house, ma'am" said the firefighter.

"Thank you, sir" said Mrs. Evans.

They saw the firefighter sprayed out the water with a hose and took out the fire. Then, his mom arrived and took that bad kid away.

"He is gone now, ma'am" said the firefighter.

"Yes, he is, sir" said Mrs. Evans. "Thank you for coming over here"

"No problem, ma'am" said the firefighter.

"Di, you'll be late for school because of it" said Mrs. Evans.

They arrived at school and her mom drops off her daughter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Bad Kid Arrested

The firefighters have now been taken out the fire with the hose. The bad kid's mom came over there and took her son away as a matter of fact. He will be grounded by his mom of course. She will be calling the police and will be arrested by them. Let's hope that the police will be arresting that bad kid.

"There you are, young man" said his mom. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He was setting the house on fire, ma'am" said the firefighter.

"Young man, playing with fire is not safe" said his mom.

"Why, mom?" The bad kid asked.

"Because you can get burned" said his mom. "In fact, I am taking you home"

She took her son home and ground him.

"You are grounded, and you won't be leaving your room until I ask you too" said his mom.

"How come?" The bad kid asked.

"I don't want to hear another word from you" said his mom. "I already called the police"

"Are they going to arrest me?" The bad kid asked.

"Yes, they are" said his mom. "They should be here soon"

They saw the police arrived at his house. Then, they went inside to find that bad kid.

"Ma'am, do you know where the bad kid is at?" The police asked.

"He is in his room, sir" said his mom.

"Thank you, ma'am" said the police.

"No problem, sir" said his mom.

They went to his room and the police arrested that bad kid.

"You're under arrest, young man" said the police.

"Why, sir?" The bad kid asked.

"Because you were burning the house" said the police.

"Am I wearing handcuffs?" The bad kid asked.

"Yes, you are" said the police. "Time to take you to the juvenile hall"

They took the bad kid to the juvenile hall.

"Is he gone now?" Her husband asked.

"Yes, he is, honey" said his mom. "Hopefully he won't be coming back soon"

"I hope not" said her husband. "He is grounded"

They went back inside the house. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. Another Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to take another math test. They have already studied it before the test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their math test of course. They will remember what to do during the test. They will be doing all the questions without skipping them. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test"

"Yes, we are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studied it before the test"

They saw, Brittney, Aria, Brandi and Brianna coming to school.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "Did you four studied for the math test?"

"We sure have, Di" said Brianna. "We better go to class now before the teacher marks us absent"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, Di" said Sue.

"Just in time for class" said Brittney. "Here comes my mom"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "We are having a math test for today"

"We study for it, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, Diana" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math tests with me"

She gave the test to her assignments and they began doing it.

"You may begin your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned their tests in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"Okay, then" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Go back to your seats"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test for us today, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. A Day at School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will have a great day at school as a matter of fact. They have already done their math test of course. They will have to behave themselves during school. They will do good on their assignments as well. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We did a good job on our math test yesterday"

"Yes, we did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we didn't miss a single question"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "I see Brandi and her friends"

"Hi, you three" said Brianna.

"Hi, Brianna" said Diana. "Ready for school today?"

"I sure am" said Brianna. "Let's go to class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Here comes our teacher"

They saw their teacher coming to their classroom.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jean" said the students.

"I hope you will have a great day at school today" said Mrs. Jean. "I have some assignments with me"

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin your assignments, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned their assignments in.

"Did you finish your assignments?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"I will grade the assignments as soon as I can" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good assignment for us today, girls" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We have been working hard in it"

"I know that" said Diana. "Good thing that we finish our assignments"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "Let's rest for a bit"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. At the Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. The girls will be going to the zoo as a matter of fact. They will have a great day over there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will see more animals at the zoo.

"Good morning, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are getting ready to visit the zoo"

"We've visited the zoo, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to see more animals there"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "Our friends will be there as well"

"We haven't seen them yet" said Nancy.

"I know that, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's hurry and eat breakfast"

Diana and her friends went to the table and eat breakfast.

"Good breakfast, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "Time to go to the zoo now"

Diana and her friends went to the zoo and sees their friends.

"Our friends are here, girls" said Diana.

"Hi there, you three" said Brandi. "How are you doing?"

"We are doing good, Brandi" said Diana. "You've never been to the zoo before"

"I don't, Di" said Brandi. "This is my first time visit here as well my other friends"

"That's nice, Brandi" said Nancy. "Where's Brianna?"

"I'm here" said Brianna.

"Hi, Brianna" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and see the animals"

The girls look around and they saw the giraffe.

"Look, girls" said Diana. "I see the giraffe"

"That one has a long neck" said Aria.

"I know that, Sis" said Brandi. "I have never seen one"

"Me either" said Brianna. "They reach leaves to eat one"

"That is true, Brianna" said Diana. "It is the only animal that has a very tall neck"

"It's great to see a lot of animals, Di" said Sue. "That's a lot of animals here"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Earthquake Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do an earthquake drill. They had a great time at the zoo as a matter of fact. They will do good on their earthquake drill of course. They have never done an earthquake drill before. They will be going under their desk during the drill. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the earthquake drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having an earthquake drill today"

"I heard about that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, this will be the first time for us"

"We better do what the teacher tells us" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We will go under our desk during the earthquake drill"

"We better get to class now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "The earthquake drill is happening today"

"We know that, ma'am" said Diana.

"Be sure that you go under the desk" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

All the students went under the desk for the earthquake drill.

"We are under the desk now, Di" said Sue.

"I see Brandi and Aria" said Diana.

"I didn't know they were doing the earthquake drill" said Sue.

"This is our first time, Sue" said Aria.

"Stay under the desk under the drill is over, sis" said Brandi.

"I sure will" said Aria. "I think that the earthquake drill is a good one"

"I think so too" said Diana.

After that, the students went back to their seats.

"How did you do, students?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"It was good, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, students" said Mrs. Jean.

The earthquake drill is a big success. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Art Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the art test. They have never done the art test as a matter of fact. They have study for the test of course. They will remember what to do during the test. They will be doing all the questions without cheating. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the art test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have an art test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, this will be first time that we are taking one"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "We have been studying it before the test"

"Hopefully we can do good on that" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "Let's go to class now"

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, Di" said Sue.

"Just in time, girls" said Diana. "I can see our teacher"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jean" said the students.

"Today, we are going to take the art test" said Mrs. Jean.

"We know that, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, Diana" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the art test with me"

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana.

She gave her students the art test and they began working on it.

"You may begin your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned their test in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three? Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade the test soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good art test today, girls" said Diana. "We worked hard on that one"

They are now resting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. Sue's Second Dentist Appointment

Sue is now getting ready to go to the dentist appointment for her second appointment. She did a good job on her last appointment as a matter of fact. She will do good on her next appointment of course. Sue will always remember what to do before she goes to the dentist. She will have to brush her teeth good. Let's hope that Sue will do good on her next appointment.

"Sue, it's almost time for your dentist appointment" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I will be there, mom" said Sue.

She went downstairs and saw her mom.

"Did you brush your teeth, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure did, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I brush my teeth everyday"

"That's great honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "Be sure that dentist checks your teeth"

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

Sue and her mom left the house and went to dentist's office. Then, they went inside and took their seats.

"Here we are now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"How long are we going to be here?" Sue asked.

"In a few minutes, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I'll let you know when the dentist calls you"

"Alright, mom" said Sue.

They saw the dentist calling out for Sue.

"Sue, the dentist is calling you" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue went with the dentist and took her seat.

"So, ma'am, how are you doing today?" The dentist asked.

"I'm doing good sir" said Sue. "I did a lot of work at school"

"That's great, ma'am" said the dentist. "I'm going to check your teeth"

"Okay, sir" said Sue.

He checks her teeth and sees her teeth look good.

"Your teeth are looking good" said the dentist. "I will clean your teeth"

"Alright, sir" said Sue.

He brought out his dentist appliances and he clean out her teeth. Later, he gave a cup of water to Sue and she rinses out.

"You are all done now, ma'am" said the dentist.

"Thank you, sir" said Sue.

"No problem, ma'am" said the dentist.

Sue went back home with her mom from her appointment. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Local Bully Boy Arrested

A local bully is going to be arrested by the police. He has been bullied a lot of students as a matter of fact. He was expelled from school by the principal of course. He will be going to the juvenile hall with the rest of the bad kids. Let's hope a local bully boy will be arrested by the police.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have a great day at school"

"Yes, we are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our art test yesterday"

"We didn't miss a single question, Di" said Sue.

"I know that" said Diana. "We will fail the test if miss one"

"We better get to class now, girls" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean.

"Good morning, ma'am" said the students.

"Hope you'll had a great day at school today" said Mrs. Jean. "I have some assignments with me"

Later, they saw a local bully boy being arrested by the police.

"Look, Di" said Sue. "The police are arresting that bully"

"Let's go see after we finish our assignments" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends finished their assignments and turned them in to their teacher.

"Let's go now, girls" said Diana.

They went outside and saw the police took a local bully boy to their police car.

"What's going on, sir?" Diana asked.

"A bully boy has been expelled from school, ma'am" said the police. "He was bullying a lot of students"

"That is bad, sir" said Diana. "That could hurt their feelings"

"We know that, ma'am" said the police. "We are taking him to juvie"

They took that local bully away.

"He is gone now, Di" said Sue. "Let's go back to class"

They went back to class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Another Bully Expelled

A local bully boy is currently in the principal's office. He will be expelled by the principal as a matter of fact. He was bullying the good kids of course. The principal doesn't want him to be doing that. The local bully boy has arrested by the police and took him to the juvenile hall. Let's hope that a local bully boy gets expelled.

"Where am I?" A local bully boy asked. "Why am I doing here?"

"You are here at my principal's office, young man" said Principal Rodriguez. "In fact, you were in trouble"

"What did I do?" A local bully asked.

"You were bullying the students at school" said Principal Rodriguez. "The police arrested you already"

"I know that, ma'am" said a local bully. "They also took me to the juvenile hall"

"They took you there since you are a bad boy" said Principal Rodriguez. "They saw you bullying the students at the school hall"

"I won't do that again, ma'am" said a local bully boy.

"I'm sorry but you will do it again" said Principal Rodriguez. "You are officially expelled from school"

They saw the police officers coming in.

"There he is now, ma'am" said the police. "We are here to take care of that bully"

"Thank you, sir" said Principal Rodriguez. "You can take of him when I am done talking with him"

"Alright, ma'am" said the police.

"Leave the school right now, young man" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Why, ma'am?" A local bully boy asked.

"Because you are expelled from school" said Principal Rodriguez.

She threw him out of the school building.

"There you are now" said the police. "We are going to handcuffed you"

"But sir, I didn't do anything bad" said a local bully boy.

They ignored him, and they handcuffed him.

"Let's go now, young man" said the police.

They took that local bully away.

"Is he gone now?" Her assistant asked.

"Yes, he is" said Principal Rodriguez. "I don't want to see him again"

They went back to work after they talked for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting to do a science test. They have been study for the test as a matter of fact. They will remember what to do during the test of course. They don't want to be cheated during the test. They would fail the test if they do. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to school.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a science test today"

"Yes, we are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been study for the test"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We don't want fail the test if we don't study it"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"I see our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Today we are going to have a science test"

"We know that, ma'am" said Diana. "We also study for it

"That's good" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the science test with me"

She gave the science test to her students and they began doing it.

"Begin your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We worked hard on our test"

"Alright then" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade the test soon"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test for us today, Di" said Nancy.

"It sure was, Nancy" said Diana. "We also didn't miss a single question"

"We would fail the test if we do" said Sue.

"Good thing it didn't happening" said Diana. "We also didn't cheat the test"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. Grocery Shopping

Diana is now getting ready to go to grocery shopping with her mom and her siblings. Her dad is currently working as a matter of fact. They will be buying some groceries that they don't have of course. They have everything on their list for the grocery shopping. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will be going to grocery shopping with their mom.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We are going grocery shopping today"

"Yes, we are, mom" said Diana. "In fact, we will buying groceries for the ones that we don't have"

"That is true, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I have them on the list"

"That's great, mom" said Diana. "Sue and Nancy are busy today"

"Come downstairs for breakfast" said Mrs. Evans.

She went downstairs and had breakfast with her mom.

"Good pancakes, mom" said Diana.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

After breakfast, Diana and her mom are now leaving the house.

"Time to go grocery shopping now" said Diana.

They arrived at the arrived store and got off the car.

"Take care of my siblings" said Diana.

"I sure will, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

She put them in the shopping cart and put on their seatbelts.

"Time to get groceries" said Diana.

They went inside the grocery and buying some groceries that they have on their list.

"I see Brandi and her friends" said Diana. "They are busy to chat with me right now"

"Hi, Di" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "Are you doing grocery shopping as well?"

"Yes, I am, Di" said Brandi. "I didn't know you were here"

"It's great to chat with you" said Diana. "I'm going back with my mom"

"Be careful, Di" said Brandi.

Diana went back with her mom. Then, they went to the register to checkout.

"That's a lot of groceries for us today" said Diana.

"We have everything on our list" said Mrs. Evans.

She paid it and left the grocery store.

"Let's go now" said Mrs. Evans.

They went back home from the grocery store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. English Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the English test. They have study it before the test as a matter of fact. They will remember what to do during the test of course. They will do good on their math test without making any mistakes. They would fail the test if they do. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "The English test is today"

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studying it before the test"

"I see Brandi and her friends" said Nancy.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "Did you four study for the test?"

"We sure did, Di" said Brianna. "Time for us to go to class"

"Okay, Brianna" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Today, we are having an English test"

"We know that, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have an English test with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the English test to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

A bit later, Diana and her friends turned their test in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We have been working hard during the test"

"That's good" said Mrs. Jean. "Before you go back to your seats, why don't you girls come to my house whenever all of your parents are away such as going on a business trip or taking a cruise"

"Sure, ma'am" said Diana.

They went back to their seats.

"I have not gone to my teacher's house" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. English Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to take the English pop quiz. They have finished the English test as a matter of fact. They will do the same thing on the English pop quiz of course. They already remember what to do during the pop quiz. They will do all the pop quiz questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have an English pop quiz today"

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our English test yesterday"

"I see Brandi and her friends" said Sue.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"How was your test yesterday?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said Aria. "Time to head to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time for class" said Diana. "I see our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "The English pop quiz"

"It sure is, ma'am" said Diana. "How was Morgan?"

"She is doing good, Di" said Mrs. Jean. "She is at preschool like your sisters"

"That's nice of her" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the English pop quiz with me"

She gave the English pop quiz to her students and they began working on it.

"You may begin your quiz, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz.

"Did you finish your pop quiz?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"I will grade them soon" said Mrs. Jean. "Go back to your seats"

Diana and her friends went back to their seat.

"Good pop quiz, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Brianna. "Mrs. Jean told us to come to her house when our parents are away"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	48. Tina

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for school. They will have another new student coming to their class as a matter of fact. It will be a girl this time of course. They have recently got Paul and Jose earlier in a school year. They will be seeing a new girl during class. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will get to see a new girl.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to school.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have another student coming to our class today"

"I heard that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will get to see that student"

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy. "We don't who it is"

"We will see, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "We have a new student in here"

"We know, ma'am" said Diana.

"What is your name?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"I'm Tina" said a new student.

"Tina, take your seat" said Mrs. Jean.

"I sure will, ma'am" said Tina.

She went to her seat.

"Class, I have some assignments with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin your assignments, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned their assignments in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"Okay then" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

The girls went back to their seats.

"Good assignments for us today" said Diana.

"My mom is nice" said Brittney.

"Yes, she is" said Diana. "She takes care of us"

"I know, Di" said Brittney.

Diana and her friends are resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	49. Tina in the Locker

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have another great day at school. They have recently saw a new student as a matter of fact. That new student name was Tina of course. They will keep an eye on Tina. She doesn't want to get bullied or being locked in the locker. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will take care of Tina.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We had a great day at school yesterday"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will have another great day at school"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "Here comes Tina"

"Hi, you three" said Tina.

"Hi, Tina" said Diana. "We are heading to class right now"

"Alright then" said Tina.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful time"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, they saw a local bully girl puts Tina in the locker.

"Look, Di" said Sue. "A local bully girl has put Tina in the locker"

"Let's go see, Sue" said Diana.

They went to the school hall and saw a local bully girl there.

"Can you please stop?" Diana asked.

"Why?" A local bully boy asked.

"That is very rude to put the students in the locker" said Diana.

They saw the principal came.

"What is going on here?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"That bully puts Tina in the locker" said Sue.

"I will take care of her, you two" said Principal Rodriguez.

She took that bully girl away and they freed Tina.

"Are you okay, Tina?" Diana asked.

"That bully was mean, Di" said Tina. "I am good"

They went back to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter.


	50. Local Bully Girl Expelled

A local bully girl is now at the principal's office. She got in trouble by Principal Rodriguez as a matter of fact. She will be expelled by the principal of course. She would not be going anywhere as she stays at the office. She has bullied Tina and put her in the locker. Let's hope that a local bully girl will be expelled from school.

"Where am I?" A local bully girl asked. "Why am I doing here?"

She saw Principal Rodriguez coming to her office.

"So, young lady, what did you today?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I was putting Tina in the locker" said a local bully girl. "In fact, I can bully students whatever I want"

"That is very rude to do that, young lady" said Principal Rodriguez. "You shouldn't bully anybody"

"I won't be doing that again, ma'am" said a local bully girl.

"Apology won't be accepted, young lady" said Principal Rodriguez. "I have a video to show you proof"

She put the video in and a local bully girl saw her putting Tina in the locker.

"I didn't do that, ma'am" said a local bully girl.

"We saw you doing it, young lady" said Principal Rodriguez. "You are not allowed to bully the students at the school hall again"

"Why not, ma'am?" A local bully girl asked.

"Because it is very disrespectful, young lady" said Principal Rodriguez. "You are officially expelled from school"

They threw her out of the school building.

"Is she expelled yet?" Her assistant asked.

"Yes, she is" said Principal Rodriguez. "I don't want to see that bully again"

They saw the police coming in.

"Excuse me, ma'am" said the police. "Is that bully girl here?"

"She is expelled, sir" said Principal Rodriguez. "Be sure to take care of her"

"We sure will, ma'am" said the police.

They arrest that local bully girl and took her away.

"Is she gone now?" Her assistant asked.

"She sure did" said Principal Rodriguez. "Hopefully the students won't be in the locker anymore"

They went back to work. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	51. Local Bully Girl Arrested

A local bully girl has been expelled from school. She will be arrested by the police as a matter of fact. She has bullied Tina and put her in the locker of course. It was disrespectful to put students in there. She will no longer be doing that to the other students. Let's hope that a local bully girl will be arrested by the police.

"I am glad that a local bully girl got expelled from school" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Same here, ma'am" said her assistant. "In fact, I don't want to see that bully girl again"

"She was bullying the students at school everyday" said Principal Rodriguez.

They saw the police officers arrived at school and went to the office.

"Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen a local bully girl?" One of the police officers asked.

"She has been expelled from school, sir" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, ma'am" said one of the police officers. "We will look for her"

"No problem, sir" said Principal Rodriguez.

The police officers are now leaving the principal's office and looking for that local bully girl.

"I know that a local bully girl is here somewhere" said the other police officer.

"Same here" said one of the police officers. "She is not in any of the classrooms"

"She is not in the restroom either" said the other police officer.

"I wonder where she is at" said one of the police officers.

They went outside and saw a local bully girl.

"Look, I see her now" said the other police officer.

They went to arrest that bully girl.

"why did you arrest me for?" A local bully girl asked.

"Because you were bullying a lot of students in school" said one of the police officers. "We are here to take you away"

They took that bully girl to juvenile hall.

"Here we are now, young lady" said the other police officer. "The juvenile hall"

"Is that where the bad kids come?" A local bully girl asked.

"Yes, ma'am" said one of the police officers.

They took her to her cell and locks the door. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	52. Another Science Fair

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will have a great day over there as a matter of fact. They already saw a local bully girl being arrested of course. There will another science fair going on at school. They already saw some science projects on their last visit. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will look at more science projects.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "The science fair is happening today"

"I heard that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great time on our last science fair"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "The science fair is a nice place to visit"

"I already know where the science fair is at" said Nancy.

"It is located at the gym, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

They saw their teacher came to class.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Hope you'll have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, the students went to the gym for the science fair.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "The science fair"

"That's a lot of students here, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "Why don't we look around at the science projects"

"Great idea, Di" said Sue.

They went to look around.

"Look, girls" said Diana. "There is a made-up volcano"

"That looks fake to me" said Sue. "As in it was made with baking soda"

They saw it erupted.

"Good one" said Diana. "Good thing that is was a made up"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "Let's keep looking around"

"Alright then" said Diana.

The girls are continuing walking around. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	53. Science Fair Winner

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great time at the science fair. The winner of this year's science fair will be announced as a matter of fact. The girls have entered their project for the contest of course. They will see who will win the science fair. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will hear the winner of that year's science fair.

"Great day for us today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to hear winner of the science fair"

"We have made our own science project for the fair" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We have been working hard before we take it to school"

"Hopefully that everyone will see it soon" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's keep looking around we hear the winner"

"Okay, Di" said Nancy.

They continued walking around and they saw biogas.

"That looks a good one, Di" said Sue.

"I didn't know they put the balloons on top of the soda bottle" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "That is what biogas is"

"I remember now" said Diana. "My project isn't the one"

"That is true" said Sue.

"Girls, the winner is about to announced" said Diana.

They saw their principal coming to the podium.

"Here comes our principal to announce the winner" said Sue.

"Good afternoon, students" said Principal Rodriguez. "I hope you had a wonder time at the science fair"

"We sure did, ma'am" said one of the students.

"And now, the moment we've been waiting for" said Principal Rodriguez. "Bring me the envelope please"

They gave it to her.

"I will open the envelope to see who the winner is" said Principal Rodriguez. "And the winner is"

She opens the envelope and Diana is the winner.

"Di, you won the science fair" said Sue. "Come up on stage"

She went up on stage and the principal gave her the award.

"My science fair project was recycling" said Diana. "I have learned about that"

They gave Diana an applause. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	54. Science Fair Afterparty

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now going to have the science fair afterparty. They have invited their friends to come over as a matter of fact. Diana won the science fair contest of course. The science fair afterparty will be held at Dave and Buster's. Diana have never had a party there. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good party.

"That was nice of you winning the contest, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I have been working hard on my science fair project"

"it would take a few days to finish, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I invited my friends for the afterparty"

"Where is the afterparty at, Di?" Sue asked.

"It's at Dave and Buster's, Sue" said Diana. "I don't think we had a party there"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We are too old to have a party that is only for kids"

"Chuck E. Cheese's is the one, Nancy" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to Dave and Buster's and set up the science afterparty.

"All finished, girls" said Diana. "Our science fair afterparty has been set"

"Hopefully that everyone will be here" said Sue.

"I hope so too" said Diana.

They saw everyone came over to the party.

"Di, everyone is here now" said Sue.

"Thank you for coming over to the party, girls" said Diana.

"No problem, Di" said Brianna. "I see everyone playing games"

"Same here" said Diana. "We are at Dave and Buster's"

"Is that the place for adults, Di?" Brandi asked.

"It sure is, Brandi" said Diana. "Chuck E. Cheese's is only for little kids"

"Good thing that you selected this place for the party" said Brianna.

"We sure did" said Diana. "We also having dinner here"

"That's great, Di" said Brandi. "Hopefully that they will be ready soon"

"I agree with you" said Diana.

They saw their food coming in.

"Dinner is here now, girls" said Diana. "Time for us to eat"

Diana and her friends began eating their dinner. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	55. Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do another pop quiz. They had done the last pop quiz as a matter of fact. They will do good on the next one of course. They already remember what to do during the pop quiz. They will be doing all the questions during the pop quiz. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "The pop quiz is today"

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a lot of pop quizzes"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "Hopefully we will do good on that"

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "Time to go to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time for class, girls" said Diana. "Here comes our teacher now"

They saw their teacher coming to the classroom.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful time"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the pop quizzes with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin the quiz now, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in to their pop quiz.

"Did you finish your pop quiz?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "When can we go to your house?"

"As soon as all of your parents are away such as business trips and a cruise" said Mrs. Jean. "That's also including your friends"

"Which friends?" Diana asked.

"Brianna, Aria and Brandi" said Mrs. Jean.

"I get it now" said Diana.

"I'm glad you understand, girls" said Diana. "Back to your seats now"

They went to their seats.

"Good pop quiz, girls" said Diana. "We have been working hard"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	56. Naked at School and Expelled

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will have a great day at school as a matter of fact. They have recently done the pop quiz of course. They will be keeping an eye on the naked boy. Students who gets naked will be expelled from school. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keep an eye on a naked boy.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have a great day"

"We sure will, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a pop quiz yesterday"

"We worked hard on that, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

Later, Diana and her friends saw a naked boy running around.

"Look, girls" said Diana. "That bad boy is naked"

"Put your clothes on" said Sue.

"Why?" A bad boy asked.

"Because you are naked" said Diana.

The principal came over and saw a bad boy naked.

"There he is, ma'am" said Diana. "Take care of him"

She took him to her office.

"So, young man, what have you been up to?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I was running around naked" said a bad boy.

"Young man, you need to put your clothes on" said Principal Rodriguez.

"We are very disappointed in you, young man" said her assistant.

"You are expelled from school" said Principal Rodriguez.

She throws him out of the school building.

"Is he gone now?" Her assistant asked.

"He sure is" said Principal Rodriguez. "I don't want to see anymore kids naked at school"

"Me either" said her assistant.

They went back to work after taking care of that bad boy. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	57. Fitness Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do their fitness test. The fitness test will be held outside as a matter of fact. They will do good on their test of course. They will hear what the coach has to tell them. They will do some push-ups, running for a mile and such. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their fitness test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a fitness test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to do what the coach tells us"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "It's important to do a fitness test"

"Let's go to class now, girls" said Diana.

Later at the field, Diana and her friends are waiting for the coach to arrive.

"I can't wait to do a fitness test, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "Here comes our coach now"

They saw him coming to the field.

"Good afternoon, students" said the coach. "Today, you are going to have a fitness test"

"We know it, sir" said Diana.

"Now, I want you to do 10 push-ups" said the coach.

"Alright, sir" said Diana.

They did 10 push-ups.

"We have done 10 push-ups, sir" said Diana.

"That's good, you three" said the coach. "I want you run for a mile on this racing track"

"We can do that, sir" said Diana.

Diana and her friends began running for a mile.

"This is a good fitness test for us, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "We have been working hard on this fitness test"

Diana and her friends made it to the finish line.

"We are done now, sir" said Diana.

"How did you do on your fitness test?" The coach asked.

"We did good, sir" said Diana.

"I will do the results later" said the coach.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	58. Basketball

Diana, Sue and Nancy are going to create their basketball team for girls. They have never tried out basketball as a matter of fact. Diana will teach her friends how to play basketball of course. It will take a few hours to practice playing basketball before creating their team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will learn how to play basketball.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Good fitness test yesterday"

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on out test"

"Yes, we did, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time for class" said Nancy. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends are now at the gym and she teaches her friends how to play basketball.

"I have never played basketball before, Di" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"I can teach you how to play" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "That's nice of you"

"No problem, Sue" said Diana. "Here come the other girls"

They saw them entering the gym.

"There you are now, girls" said Diana. "I knew you were going to come"

"Thanks, Di" said Brandi. "We have never learned about basketball"

"I will show you how to dribble" said Diana.

She dribbles the ball and she shoot it.

"Great job, Di" said Sue. "That's a good one"

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "Let's keep practicing"

Later after practice, Diana and her friends are creating their basketball team.

"What can we call ourselves?" Diana asked.

"The team of glory" said Sue. "Or maybe the friendly team"

"How about the dream team" said Diana.

"That's looks good" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have created their team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	59. Gary

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now going to have another new student. They have played basketball with their friends as a matter of fact. They have created their team of course. It will be a new boy who is coming over to their school. They have yet to meet him. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet another new boy.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We had fun playing basketball"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have created our team"

"That was nice to have one, Di" said Nancy.

"Thanks, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"I see our teacher and a new boy" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "We have a new student coming over"

They saw a new student came to class.

"Young man, what's your name?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"I am Gary" said the new student.

"Take your seat, Gary" said Mrs. Jean.

He went to his seat.

"I have the assignments with me, students" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"You may begin" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned their assignments in to the teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to you seat now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good assignments for us today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "It is nice to see Gary coming to our class"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	60. Cozy Glow

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will have a great day at school as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye out on the bad kids of course. They don't want them to cause problems. They would be thrown out from school. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will look for some bad kids.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "I hope we will great day at school"

"I hope so too" said Diana. "In fact, we have saw another new student at class"

"Gary is his name, Di" said Sue.

"We better get to class now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time, girls" said Diana. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

"We know that, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the assignments with me" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, they saw human Cozy Glow coming to their school and bullying the students.

"Girls, who is here" said Diana.

"Cozy Glow is here, Di" said Sue. "Let's take care of her"

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

They went to the school hall and stopped Cozy Glow.

"What did you stop me?" Cozy Glow asked.

"Because you were bullying the students" said Diana. "Also, you are not from our school"

They saw the security guards looking for Cozy Glow and found her.

"What is going here?" The security guard asked.

"Cozy Glow is bullying the students, sir" said Diana.

"We will take care of her, ma'am" said the security guard.

They threw her out of the school building.

"Is she gone now?" Sue asked.

"Yes, she is" said Diana. "I don't want to see her again"

"Me either" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went back to class and finish their assignments. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	61. Arresting Cozy Glow

The police are now looking for Cozy Glow after she was thrown of school. They will be arresting her as a matter of fact. Cozy Glow doesn't belong at Diana's school of course. She belongs to a different school. She will be going to jail after bullying the students. Let's hope that the police will arrest Cozy Glow and take her to jail.

"Here we are now" said the police officer. "Diana's school"

"Can we look for her?" The other police officer asked.

"Sure, we can" said the police officer. "In fact, Cozy Glow is bad"

"She doesn't belong to that school" said the other police officer.

"Let's go inside and see" said the police officer.

They went inside the school and began searching Cozy Glow.

"She is not in the locker" said the other police officer.

"Look at the bathroom" said the police officer.

They went to the bathroom and there's no sign of Cozy Glow either.

"I don't see Cozy Glow in the girls' bathroom" said the other police officer.

"Neither as the boys' bathroom" said the police officer. "We better keep looking"

"We can look outside" said the other police officer.

"That's a great idea" said the police officer.

They went outside and saw Cozy Glow.

"There she is" said the other police officer.

They caught her and arrest her.

"Why did you arrest me?" Cozy Glow asked.

"Because you were bullying the students at school" said the police officer. "Also, you don't belong to that school"

"You are coming with us" said the other police officer.

They put Cozy Glow in the police car and left school.

"Where are you taking me?" Cozy Glow asked.

"You'll see, ma'am" said the police officer.

They arrived at jail and took Cozy Glow in her cell.

"Now, I don't want you leave jail" said the other police officer.

"Why not, sir?" Cozy Glow asked.

"Because the security guards are watching you" said the police officer. "Stay in your cell"

Both police officers left, and Cozy Glow stays in her cell. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	62. Cozy Glow in Court

Cozy Glow is now at the courthouse for a trial. She will be charged as a matter of fact. She has bullied a lot of students at school of course. The police recently arrest her and took her to jail. Everyone will see the trial and as always, they will be silent during the trial. Let's hope that the trial for Cozy Glow will do well.

"Where am I?" Cozy Glow asked. "Why am I doing in here?"

"You are in the trial, young lady" said the DA. "In fact, you were bullying the students at school"

"I wouldn't do that, sir" said Cozy Glow.

"We saw you doing that, young lady" said the DA.

They saw everyone entering the courthouse and took their seats.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen" said the judge. "This brat has bullying the students at a different school"

"She was not a student from that school, sir" said the DA.

"She belongs to a different school" said the judge. "Also, she lives in Canterlot"

"Exactly, sir" said the DA. "She is not allowed to leave the courthouse until the trial ends"

"Here we have a video for proof" said the judge.

He puts the video in and turns on the TV. Then, everybody saw Cozy Glow bullying the students in the school hall.

"Did you see that, everyone?" The judge asked. "Cozy Glow has bullied the students and put them in the locker"

"That wasn't very good" said the DA.

"It isn't" said the judge. "She will be charged for bullying"

She took some money and gave it to the DA.

"Thank you, young lady" said the DA.

Later, the prison bus arrived at the courthouse.

"Young lady, the prison bus is here" said the DA.

"I don't want to go there" said Cozy Glow.

"You are going and that's final" said the DA.

She went to the bus and left the courthouse.

"And so, that will conclude our trial for today" said the judge. "Case dismissed"

Everyone is now leaving the courthouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	63. Jill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will be having a good day at school as a matter of fact. They will have a new girl at class of course. They already have Tina, Brianna, Aria, Brandi and Brittney. They will see what her name is. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet a new girl in class.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We got another new girl today"

"Yes, we do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will see her at class"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We will see what her name is"

"We better get to class now" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "A new student is coming over to our class today"

"We know, ma'am" said Diana.

They saw that new student enters the class.

"Welcomes to our class" said Mrs. Jean. "What's your name"

"I'm Jill" said that new student.

"Jill, take your seat" said Mrs. Jean.

She went to take her seat.

"Students, I have the assignments with me" said Mrs. Jean.

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"Make sure that you worked hard" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their assignments in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, girls" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good assignments, girls" said Diana. "We worked hard"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "It was nice to see Jill coming to our class"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	64. Jill Comes Over

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now done for school for today. Their new friend Jill will be coming over to Sue's house as a matter of fact. She will be playing with her new friends of course. Jill have never gone to Sue's house before. It will the first time for Jill coming over to Sue's house. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be at Sue's house.

"We are done at school, girls" said Diana.

"We sure are, Di" said Sue. "We had a wonderful day at school"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, Jill will be coming over soon"

"I know that, Di" said Sue. "She will be coming to my house today"

"Brianna, Brandi, Aria and Brittney are too busy to come over with us" said Nancy.

"That is true, Nancy" said Sue. "They have a lot of homework to do"

Later, Diana and her friends went to Sue's house and went inside.

"How was school today, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sue. "We had a new friend coming to school today"

"Is it Jill?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"Yes, it is, mom" said Sue. "She will be here in a few minutes"

"Alright, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

They heard the doorbell rang and Sue answers it.

"Hi, Jill" said Sue. "It's great to see you"

"Thanks, Sue" said Jill. "I have never been to your house before"

"This is your first time coming over" said Sue.

"You are right, Sue" said Jill. "Can we go play?"

"Sure, we can, Jill" said Diana.

They went to Sue's room and played a board game.

"That's a lot of games that you got, Sue" said Jill.

"I know" said Sue.

Later, Jill is almost at the finish line and her new friends are ahead of her.

"You are almost about to beat" said Diana. "Hopefully you will win"

Jill rolled the dice and made it to the finished line.

"You win, Jill" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Jill.

The girls are having a great day after school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	65. Bad Substitute Teacher

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They are going to have a great day at school as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on a bad substitute teacher of course. They don't like a bad substitute teacher. He will be fired if he did something bad. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keep an eye on the bad substitute teacher.

"Have a great day at school" said Mrs. Evans.  
"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are getting ready for school today"

"Yes, we are, Sue" said Diana. "in fact, we are going to have a great day"

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy. "Here comes Brandi and her friends"

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Brandi.

Diana and her friends went to their class and their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends saw a bad substitute teacher making fun of good kids.

"Girls, the bad substitute teacher is making fun of kids" said Diana.

"Let's go there, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went there and stopped that bad substitute teacher.

"Why did you stop me?" The bad substitute teacher asked.

"Because it was rude talking to the students like that" said Sue.

They saw the principal coming over.

"What's going on here?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"That substitute teacher is making fun of good kids" said Sue.

"Sir, you are fired" said Principal Rodriguez.

She took that bad substitute teacher away.

"Is he gone now, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, he is" said Diana.

"Good because I don't want to see him again" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Diana. "Let's go back to class"

Diana and her friends went back to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	66. Bully Breaks His Arm

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They already saw a bad substitute teacher who was fired as a matter of fact. They will see a local bully boy breaking his arm of course. He will be rush to the nurse nearby. She will be looking at that bully's arm. Let's hope that a local bully boy will break his arm.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "The bad substitute teacher has been fired"

"Yes, he is" said Diana. "In fact, I don't want to see that teacher again"

"Me either, Di" said Nancy. "He can be mean to us"

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

They saw their teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

Later, they saw a local bully boy hurting his arm.

"Look, girls" said Diana. "That local bully boy hurt his arm"

"We better go see what's wrong" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

They went to chat with that local bully boy.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"I have broken my arm" said a local bully boy painfully.

"We better take you to the nurse right away" said Sue.

Diana and her friends took that local bully boy to the boy.

"Stay still now" said the nurse. "I will put bandages on your arm"

"Thanks, ma'am" said a local bully boy painfully.

She puts a cast into his arm.

"There you go now" said the nurse.

"Am I better now?" A local bully boy asked.

"You sure are" said the nurse. "Off you go"

The local bully boy went back to his class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	67. Walking in the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They will have a great day over there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the park.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Morning, Di" said Sue. "We are going to the park today"

"Yes, we are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will have a great day there"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We are having waffles for breakfast today"

"I am smelling it, Nancy" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy.

The girls went to the table and had breakfast.

"That was good, Di" said Sue. "Did your mom made them?"

"She sure does, Sue" said Diana. "We better go to the park now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends left the house and went to the park.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Here come our friends now" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "Great to see you here"

"Thanks, Di" said Brandi.

"No problem" said Diana. "It is a good weather today"

"Yes, it is, Di" said Brianna. "It is nice and warm here"

"I know that, Bri" said Diana. "We can walk around for a bit"

Diana and her friends began walking around the park.

"Nice walk, Di" said Sue. "I like coming over to the park"

"Same here" said Diana. "We always like to go to the park every weekend"

"We can come here again soon" said Nancy. "I see a lot of kids playing"

"They are playing hide and seek, Nancy" said Diana. "They are good at playing hide and seek"

"Let's keep walking now" said Sue.

They keep walking around.

"Great day for us today" said Diana. "We had a lot of walking today"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "It was nice to come over here"

Diana and her friends had a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	68. New Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at the park. They will be going to a new store that was opened recently as a matter of fact. The new store sells clothes of course. They have yet to go to that store by the way. They will try their new clothes there. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will like that new store.

"What a great day at the park, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "A new store is opened recently"

"I heard that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have yet to go to that store"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy. "That store sells a lot of clothes"

"Can we go check it out?" Diana asked.

"Sure, we can, Di" said Sue. "Brandi and her friends will meet us there"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go there"

Diana and her friends went to the new clothing store and went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "I see Brandi and her friends"

"We came here before you, girls" said Brandi.

"I didn't know you were here" said Diana.

"We decided to come here first" said Brandi. "There's a lot of clothes to buy"

"I know that, Brandi" said Diana. "They've got shirts, jeans, shorts, underwear and such"

"I get it now, Di" said Aria.

"Now you remember what they are selling" said Diana.

"I sure do, Di" said Aria. "Let's go see what we can find"

"Alright, girls" said Diana.

They look to find new clothes.

"Di, what do you think about my new shirt?" Sue asked.

"That looks good, Sue" said Diana. "I brought my new pants"

"New shorts for me" said Brandi.

"We brought a lot of clothes to buy, girls" said Diana. "Let's go pay now"

They went to the cashier and paid with their money.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

"No problem, sir" said Diana. "Let's go now, girls"

Diana and her friends went back home from the new clothes store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	69. Another Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting to do another pop quiz. They did a good job on their last pop quiz as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next one of course. They have already remembered what to do during the pop quiz. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Ready for a pop quiz today?"

"I sure am, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to do good on the quiz"

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana. "We don't want to be late"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time for class" said Diana.

"I see our teacher" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's good, Di" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the pop quiz with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin your quiz now, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We have been working hard in it"

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade you quiz soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Back to your seats, you three" said Mrs. Jean.

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz for us today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	70. Election Day

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at City Hall getting ready for the Election Day. Their parents have already vote as a matter of fact. They will see who will win the election in their area of course. They are democratic, and they will look at the results all day. Let's hope that the results will do well during the Election Day.

"Good day at school today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We worked hard on our assignments"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to the city hall"

"They are going to be here for the election" said Nancy.

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana. "Our next election will be held in 2 years where we have to elect a president of the United States"

"We can only vote the U.S. president every four years" said Sue.

"This is the midterm election, Sue" said Diana. "Our parents voted the state governor"

"Hopefully they will win as in the one that they picked" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "We are also electing a new mayor"

"That mayor is democratic" said Sue.

"We know that, Sue" said Diana. "Look at the results"

"He is winning" said Nancy. "We will see at the full results soon"

"I agree with you" said Diana. "We will see who will win the midterm election"

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "I don't want a Nazi to win the election"

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "The democratic governor is winning"

"That's great, Di" said Nancy. "The Nazi is losing right now"

"The results will end soon" said Diana. "Soon, we will have a victory speech"

"Is that Nazi a republican?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, Sue" said Diana. "We are going to look at the final results soon"

"We have been at the city hall" said Nancy. "I am sure the democratic governor will win"

"Same here" said Diana. "This a good election day"

Diana and her friends will continue looking at the results. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	71. Victory Speech

Diana and her friends are now going to the city hall after school. They will be hearing the victory speech as a matter of fact. They saw the democratic governor wins of course. They will be hearing what he says during his speech. The girls are happy to see the democratic governor wins. Let's hope that the victory speech will be a success.

"That was a great day at school, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Nancy. "We worked hard on our assignments"

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to the city hall today"

"For what, Di?" Sue asked.

"The democratic governor is going to have a victory speech today" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends enter the city hall.

"There you are girls" said the mayor. "Great to see you back again"

"We had a good election last night" said Diana.

"It sure was, Diana" said the mayor. "Everyone worked hard on their campaign"

"I am glad that a Nazi lost big time" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "Here comes the democratic governor from yesterday"

"We better go outside now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went outside and took their seats. Then, they saw the democratic governor went to the podium.

"Hello there, everyone" said the democratic governor. "I hope you voted for me last night"

"My parents did vote you, sir" said Diana.

"That's nice of you" said the democratic governor.

"Thank you, sir" said Diana.

"No problem, ma'am" said the democratic governor. "Let me continue my speech"

"Alright, sir" said Diana.

"As I was saying, I would like to thank everyone for voting me last night" said the democratic governor. "My wife is also part of the election"

"Good speech for him" said Diana.

After the victory speech, everyone gave him an applause.

"Thank you" said the democratic governor.

"Good speech today, girls" said Diana. "That was nice to see him"

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "Let's go now"

Diana and her friends went back home from the city hall. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	72. Nazi Arrested

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will see a Nazi arrested by the police as a matter of fact. The Nazi will be going to jail of course. The girls did not like the Nazi at all. They are glad to see them lose. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will see a Nazi being arrested.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are ready for school"

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will have a great day at school"

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy. "I am sure that Nazi lose last Tuesday"

"They did, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Nancy.

"Good morning, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends saw a Nazi being arrested by the police.

"Girls, a Nazi is arrested" said Diana.

"I saw it, Di" said Sue. "Let's go see"

Diana and her friends went outside and talked to the police.

"Why is a Nazi arrested, sir?" Diana asked.

"Because he made us hurt our feelings" said the police. "Also, he is lost in the election big time"

"I heard about that, sir" said Diana.

"He won't be going anywhere" said the police. "We will be taking him to jail"

"Alright, sir" said Diana.

They took the Nazi to jail.

"Is he gone now, Di?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, Sue" said Diana. "I don't want to see him again"

"Me either, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went back inside the school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	73. History Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for another test. They will be doing a history test as a matter of fact. They have been studied for that test of course. They have already remembered what to do during the test. They will do all the questions and answer them. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a history test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been study for it yesterday"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We will always be study before the test"

"I don't want to fail the test" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the history test with me now" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the history test to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin your test now, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their history test.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean.

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "When can we go to our teacher's house?"

"As soon as all of our parents are away" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	74. Visiting at the Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo today as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the zoo again.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast today"

"That's good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles"

"Call your friends to come over here" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there" said Sue.

They went downstairs and went to the table.

"Thank you for calling us, Di" said Sue.

"No problem, Sue" said Diana. "We are having waffles for breakfast"

"I like having waffles, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are now getting ready to go to the zoo.

"We are going to the zoo, mom" said Diana.

"Be careful now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"We sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

"Bye, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends arrives at the zoo.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Back to the zoo"

"I see a lot of animals here" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "I see a lion"

"That lion is nice, Di" said Nancy. "Good to be back at the zoo"

"I also see Brandi and her friends as well" said Sue.

They are taking care of that lion, Sue" said Diana. "Let's keep walking now"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

They saw a tiger asleep.

"The tiger is asleep" said Nancy.

"We don't want to wake that tiger up" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Sue. "Good day for us today"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "We like going to the zoo"

Diana and her friends are having a good day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	75. Long Valley

Diana is now at home with her family. She is taking a break to have fun with her friends as a matter of fact. She will be watching the news about Long Valley of course. Her siblings have never heard about the Long Valley, but they will hear about it soon. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will hear about Long Valley.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I really like pancakes for breakfast"

"That's good, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"I sure did, mom" said Diana. "I better call my siblings"

She calls out to her siblings and went downstairs.

"Thank you calling us, sis" said Jean.

"No problem, Jean" said Diana.

They went to the table and had breakfast.

"Good breakfast, Di" said Daniel. "I like pancakes"

"Same here" said Jean.

They saw Nancy and Sue came over.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "We just had breakfast"

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's see what's on TV" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends turned on TV and a news about the Long Valley.

"In today's news, Long Valley is threating to be erupt"

"I have never heard about Long Valley, Di" said Jean.

"Me either" said Daniel.

"We are watching it right now" said Diana.

"Alright, sis" said Daniel.

They saw Diana's friends came over here.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "We are watching the news about Long Valley"

"Where is that at?" Nancy asked.

"It's located near Yosemite park and Nevada" said Diana.

"Now I remember, Di" said Sue.

"I'm glad you remembered it, girls" said Diana. "The most we could get is VEI 7"

"It would be not as bad as Yellowstone Caldera" said Nancy.

"I know that, girls" said Diana. "I would be worried for it would be erupting soon"

"Same here, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends now remember where Long Valley is located. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	76. Third Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do another pop quiz. They have done a good job on their last pop quiz as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next one of course. The girls will remember what to do during the math test. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Are you ready for a pop quiz?"

"I sure am, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will do good on the next one"

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy. "We don't want to fail the quiz"

"I hope not, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's good, Di" said Mrs. Jean. "I have a pop quiz with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin your pop quiz now, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We worked hard on the pop quiz"

"We also didn't miss a single question" said Sue.

"I will grade them soon, girls" said Mrs. Jean.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Back to your seats, your three" said Mrs. Jean.

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz, girls" said Diana. "We worked hard in it"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	77. Long Valley Erupted

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back home from school. They did a good job on their pop quiz as a matter of fact. They had a great day at school of course. They will be seeing the Long Valley being erupted. They will be watching it on TV. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will look at Long Valley being erupted.

"We are home, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at school, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"it was good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, we worked hard on our pop quiz"

"That's great, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"You're welcome, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Can we see what's on TV, Di?" Sue asked.

"Sure, Sue" said Diana. "Let's see what's on"

She turned on the TV and saw breaking news.

"What is happening, Di?" Nancy asked.

"I have no idea, Nancy" said Diana. "We are going to find out"

"This just in, Long Valley has been erupted" said news anchorman.

"That is bad, Di" said Sue. "I hope everyone will be okay"

"I hope so too, Sue" said Diana. "Eruption is bad"

"We know where Long Valley is" said Nancy.

"It is located between Yosemite National Park and Nevada" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "Good thing that everyone left the park"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Diana. "It was bad to see Long Valley being erupted"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "It is not safe to stay there"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "I see everyone went back home in time"

"I saw it now" said Nancy. "Some of them could be hurt"

"We will see, Nancy" said Diana. "The most eruption we could get is VEI 7"

"I don't think there is a VEI 9" said Sue.

"There isn't, Sue" said Diana. "VEI 8 is a lot worse than 7"

"Mono County is where Long Valley is at" said Nancy.

"It would stop soon" said Diana.

Diana and her friends recently saw Long Valley being erupted. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	78. Third Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now going to do a math test. They have already saw Long Valley being erupted as a matter of fact. They will do good on their test like they did of course. They already remember what to do during the test. They will do all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a math test"

"Yes, we do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studied it for the test"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We are going to do all the questions during it"

"I hope we would do good on the test" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the math test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they began doing it.

"Begin your test now, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We worked hard on our test"

"Alright, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Back to your seats, you three" said Mrs. Jean.

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"That was a good test today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We didn't miss a single question"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	79. Flamingos at the Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo today as a matter of fact. They have already had a great time there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast today"

"That's good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes"

"Can you call out the girls for me?" Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready.

"We will be right there, Di" said Sue.

They went downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes, Nancy" said Diana.

"That's nice of your mom making it" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave the house.

"We are going to the zoo, mom" said Diana.

"Be careful, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"We sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

At the zoo, Diana and her friends arrived at the zoo.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "More animals are here"

"I saw them, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "Let's go see some animals"

Diana and her friends went to go see the flamingo.

"That's a lot of flamingo, Di" said Sue.

"They brought them here" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy. "Where do flamingos live?"

"They live in South America" said Diana.

"That is pretty far away for here" said Nancy.

"I know" said Diana. "They decided to bring some of the flamingos here"

"Oh, I get it now, Di" said Sue.

"Now you'll remember, Sue" said Diana. "Hopefully we will see more animals"

"I hope so too" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends look at more animals. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	80. Another Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do a science test. They have done a good job on their last science test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next science test of course. The girls already remember what to do during the test. They will do all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "The science test is today"

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our last test"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "Here comes Brandi and her friends.

"Hi, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, Di" said Brianna. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time for class, girls" said Diana. "I see our teacher"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you studied for the test"

"We did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the science test with me"

She gave the science test to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin your test now, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their test to their test.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"We would fail the test if we do" said Sue.

"Let's rest for a bit" said Diana.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	81. Thanksgiving Shopping

Diana is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to Thanksgiving shopping as a matter of fact. Thanksgiving is tomorrow of course. They don't want Thanksgiving dinner without the turkey. Let's hope they will buy everything they will need for Thanksgiving.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Diana" said Mrs. Evans. "Thanksgiving is almost here"

"I know, mom" said Diana. "In fact, Thanksgiving will be a good one"

"That is true, sis" said Jean.

"Hi, Jean" said Diana. "We are going shopping for Thanksgiving"

"That's good, sis" said Jean. "We need to buy the turkey, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and such.

"Exactly, Jean" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her siblings went to the grocery store.

"Here we now, you two" said Mrs. Evans.

"What are we going to do here, mom?" Diana asked.

"We will buy the Thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow" said Mrs. Evans.

"I have the list for it, mom" said Diana.

"That's nice of you, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "We are going to find a turkey"

They went to the deli and they saw lot of turkey.

"That is a lot of turkey" said Diana. "We can only pick one before they ran out"

They brought out the turkey and put them in a shopping cart.

"We just got the turkey" said Jean. "We need some cranberry sauce"

"That is true, Jean" said Diana.

They went to find the cranberry sauce.

"I just found the cranberry sauce" said Daniel.

"Good, Daniel" said Diana. "Put it in the shopping cart"

"I sure will, sis" said Daniel.

He puts the cranberry sauce in the shopping cart.

"Let's find the rest now" said Diana.

They went to find the rest and went to the cashier to pay.

"That's a lot of stuff to buy, sis" said Jean.

"Good thing we brought them in time for Thanksgiving" said Diana.

They went back home from the grocery store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	82. Thanksgiving

Diana is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be having Thanksgiving dinner at her house as a matter of fact. Her mom is making the turkey of course. Let's hope that Thanksgiving dinner will be a good one for Diana.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good one, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Happy Thanksgiving"

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too"

"Everyone will be here today" said Mrs. Evans.

"That is true, mom" said Diana. "In fact, Thanksgiving will be a good one this year"

"I hope so too, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"What are you making right now, mom?" Diana asked.

"I am currently making the turkey right now, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Thank you for buying the turkey"

"You're welcome, mom" said Diana. "We would not have Thanksgiving dinner without the turkey"

"Dad is doing the cranberry sauce" said Jean.

"Morning, Jean" said Diana. "Yes, he is doing the cranberry sauce"

"Mom is also doing the mashed potatoes" said Daniel.

"I saw her doing that, Daniel" said Diana. "Be sure that you pray with god"

"We sure will, sis" said Daniel. "It will be a while to be ready"

"I know, Daniel" said Diana.

Later, they set up the table and went to their seats.

"Are we going to pray to god before we eat, mom?" Diana asked.

"We sure are, honey" said Mrs. Evans. "God, thank you for taking care of us"

After they pray to god, they start eating.

"Can you please pass me the slice of turkey?" Diana asked.

"Sure, honey" said Mrs. Evans.

She gave it to her and she ate it.

"Delicious" said Diana. "Turkey is good"

"I like it too, sis" said Jean. "Good Thanksgiving dinner for us"

"It sure is, sis" said Diana. "Thanksgiving will come once a year"

"We know it, sis" said Jean. "We all like the turkey"

They all finished the Thanksgiving dinner. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	83. Small Business Saturday

Diana is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to the pharmacy with her friends as a matter of fact. It will be a busy day on small business Saturday of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the pharmacy store.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast today"

"That's great, mom" said Diana. "In fact, pancakes are the best choice for breakfast"

"It sure is, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Can you call out your friends?"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

She calls out to her friends.

"Girls, breakfast is ready" said Diana.

"We will be right there, Di" said Sue.

They went downstairs and went to their seats.

"Thanks for calling us, Di" said Nancy.

"No problem, girls" said Diana. "Now, let's have breakfast"

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave the house.

"Where are you going now?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We are going to the pharmacy, mom" said Diana. "It's small business Saturday"

"Be careful now, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"We sure will, mom" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends went inside the pharmacy.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "There's a lot of people here"

"I see them, Di" said Sue. "We need to get in line now"

"I hope we will get some prescription medication" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy. "It will be a while to get one"

Later, the girls are now in front of the line.

"Hello, you three" said the manager. "Are you here to go shopping?"

"We are getting the prescription medication, ma'am" said Diana.

"Do you take some pills?" The manager asked.

"We sure do, ma'am" said Diana. "We are here to get a new one"

"I found some books, Di" said Sue.

"That's good, Sue" said Diana. "I will be right with you soon"

Diana and her friends had a good shopping at the pharmacy. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	84. Cyber Monday

Diana is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will go shopping with her friends online as a matter of fact. It is Cyber Monday of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go shopping online for Cyber Monday.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Pancakes for breakfast today"

"That's great, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"We better get to school now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

Later after school, Diana, Sue and Nancy came home from school.

"We are home, mom" said Diana.

"How was school, you three?" Mrs. Evans.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "We have a great school day"

"That's nice of you three" said Mrs. Evans. "Don't forget about shopping online"

"What is it for, mom?" Diana asked.

"It's Cyber Monday, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I didn't know that, mom" said Diana. "I wonder what we can go online"

"There's a lot of websites that you can go to" said Mrs. Evans.

"We don't want to go to the dark web" said Diana.

"Exactly, honey" said Mrs. Evans. "It is bad and dangerous"

"We will find a good shopping site" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to find a good site.

"I wonder which site we can go shopping" said Diana.

"There is one, Di" said Sue.

"What is it called?" Diana asked.

"It's called online store, Di" said Sue.

Diana clicks the site and went there.

"A lot of items are on sale right now" said Diana.

"What to do we need to buy?" Sue asked.

"There is a bible book on sale, Sue" said Diana.

"We can have one at home" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana.

She orders the book.

"The book has been ordered" said Diana.

"It will be arriving soon" said Sue.

Diana and her friends had a good shopping online. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	85. Lana

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They had a great Thanksgiving break as a matter of fact. They will meet a new student at school of course. They haven't had a new student at their class for a while. They will see who the new student is. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will get to a see a new student.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are back in school"

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great Thanksgiving break"

"We sure did, Di" said Nancy. "We also went to go shopping for Cyber Monday"

"We are having a new student today, girls" said Sue.

"I wonder who it is, Sue" said Diana.

"We will see, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Our new student has come to class today"

They saw a new student came.

"What is your name?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"I am Lana" said the new student.

"Take your seat please" said Mrs. Jean.

She went to take her seat.

"I have some assignments with me, students" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"Do good on your assignments, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their assignments to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"You're welcome" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good assignment, girls" said Diana. "Who is Lana anyway?"

"Lana is my sister" said Brianna.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	86. Learning to Play Chess

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now coming back home from school. They did a good job on their assignments as a matter of fact. They had a great day at school of course. They have never played chess before. They will try to learn how to play it by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will learn how to play chess.

"Time to go home now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We had a great day at school"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we worked hard on our assignments"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We got a good grade from our assignments as well"

"We know that, Di" said Sue. "Hopefully, we will can do some more before our holiday break"

Diana and her friends went home and went inside.

"We are home, mom" said Diana.

"Welcome home, girls" said Mrs. Evans. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "Why is there a game of chess here?"

"We are going to teach you how to play chess" said Mrs. Evans.

"I have never played chess before" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue.

"I am sure that you will learn how to play, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

They went to the chessboard and her mom teaches them how to play.

"I will teach you how to play checkers" said Mrs. Evans.

"Alright, mom" said Diana.

She brought out the rooks and set them up.

"What color are they?" Diana asked.

"They are black and white" said Mrs. Evans. "Each of us will have 16 pieces"

"1 king, 1 queen, 2 rooks, 2 bishops, 2 knights, and 8 pawns?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I will move a pawn"

She moves it one square and Diana did the other.

"That's good, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "You are doing great so far"

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "My friends are learning it as well"

Diana and her friends know how to play chess. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	87. Global Cooling

Diana and her friends are now getting ready to go back home from school. The global cooling will here as a matter of fact. The Long Valley was erupted of course. They will have an early winter there they will put their winter clothes on when the temperature goes down. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will wear their winter clothes.

"Great day at school for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our assignments"

"We already got a good grade for some of our assignments as well" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We should always work hard our assignments"

They heard the bell rang and it's time to go home.

"See you tomorrow, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"Bye, ma'am" said Diana.

The students went outside and start walking back home.

"It is a little cold outside, Di" said Nancy.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "I have the winter clothes with us"

"That's great, Di" said Sue.

"Put them on, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Now we can go home" said Sue.

They start walking back home.

"We will get home as soon as possible" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We already saw the Long Valley erupted earlier"

"We could get global cooling soon" said Brianna.

"Hi, you two" said Diana. "How was school?"

"It was good, Di" said Brianna. "We are almost here"

"I know" said Diana. "It's starting to get colder"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "Hopefully, we will get home in time"

Diana and her friends came home in time.

"We are home now, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "Global cooling is happening today"

"The eruption for Long Valley is ended earlier, Di" said Sue. "We already brought our winter clothes with us"

"We should always stay warm" said Diana. "Here comes the hot chocolate"

Diana and her friends began drinking the hot chocolate. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	88. Christmas Play Tryout

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will practice for the school play as a matter of fact. The school play that they will do is the Christmas one of course. They are going to do a tryout for the school play by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their school play tryouts.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a school play tryout today"

"Yes, we are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will do good on our tryout"

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "We are on the nice list for Christmas this year"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her new friends are now on stage getting ready to do a tryout for the Christmas play.

"I didn't know that we are up on stage, Di" said Brandi.

"The principal told us to" said Diana. "We have the transcripts as well"

"That's great, Di" said Brandi. "Now, let's start doing it.

They began doing their tryouts.

"Oh, Santa, we need to bring the presents to the kids" said Sue.

"Good job, Sue" said Diana. "That was a good part"

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "Let's keep doing"

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

They continue doing their tryouts until they are done.

"Great job, everyone" said Principal Rodriguez. "That was a good tryout"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana. "Hopefully we can do good for the play"

The tryout for the Christmas play was a success. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	89. Snowstorm

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go home from school. They did a good job on a school play tryout as a matter of fact. They will try to get home fast of course. They don't to get trapped in a snow. Snowstorm is about to come by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will get home before the snowstorm.

"That was a great day at school, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We did a good job on our school play"  
"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are the good actors"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We will go home soon"

Later, they heard the bell rang and it's time to go school"

"Time to go home now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now leaving school.

"We better put our clothes on, girls" said Nancy.

"How come?" Diana asked.

"Because a snowstorm is about to come" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"We are all dressed now, girls" said Diana. "Let's go now"

They started walking home before the snowstorm arrives.

"Di, I see a snowflake" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "A snowstorm is almost here"

"We need to hurry up now" said Nancy.

"Great idea, Nancy" said Diana.

The girls start walking fast.

"We are almost here, girls" said Diana.

"I see more snow coming" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went inside the house.

"We are home, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at school?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "We just got home just in time"

"Yes, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "The snowstorm has started"

"We see it now" said Diana. "Good thing that we didn't get trapped from the storm"

"We know that, Di" said Sue. "I smell something good"

"My mom is making hot chocolate, Sue" said Diana.

"It should be ready soon" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are now drinking their hot chocolate. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	90. New Grocery Store

Diana is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going grocery shopping at a new store as a matter of fact. That new store has been opened recently of course. Let's hope that Diana will go to a new store for grocery shopping.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That is good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Di, can you call your siblings?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there" said Jean.

They went downstairs and went to the table.

"How was your goodnight sleep?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said Jean. "Is mom making pancakes for breakfast?"

"She sure is, sis" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and eat it"

After breakfast, Diana and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going, mom?" Diana asked.

"We are going grocery shopping" said Mrs. Evans.

"Where at?" Diana asked.

"At a new store" said Mrs. Evans. "They just opened it"

At the new grocery store, Diana and her siblings arrived there and went inside.

"We are here now" said Mrs. Evans. "Let's go shopping"

She brought out the shopping cart and they began shopping.

"Do you have the list for the groceries?" Diana asked.

"I sure do, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "First, we need the toothpaste"

"Yes, mom" said Diana. "We are almost running out"

They went to the health and brought the toothpaste.

"Just got the toothpaste" said Diana. "What else do we need"

"Pancake mix, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

They went there and brought the pancake mix.

"The pancake mix is now off the list" said Diana.

Later, they went to the cashier and pays for it.

"That's a lot of groceries, mom" said Diana. "It's nice to come to the new store"

After that, they went back home from the new grocery store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	91. A Man and His Dog Dead

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth put their toothbrush away. They will find some peoples that are dead or not as a matter of fact. They will also look for lost pets of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends. Will look for lost people and animals.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That's good" said Diana. "In fact, French toast is the best choice for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will right there, Di" said Sue.

Her friends went downstairs and went to the table.

"What is your mom making for breakfast today?" Sue asked.

"She made French toast for breakfast today" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Diana. "Let's eat"

After breakfast, Diana and her friends finished eating breakfast and puts on their winter clothes.

"We are going outside now, mom" said Diana.

"Be careful now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"We sure will, mom" said Diana. "Let's go, girls"

They went to walk around to see if there's any deaths from the snowstorm.

"I see something, Di" said Sue. "It's the homeless man and his wiener dog"

"They are both dead, Sue" said Diana.

"That is sad, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana.

They saw the funeral man arriving at the scene.

"What is going on here?" The funeral man asked.

"A homeless man and his wiener dog were found dead, sir" said Diana.

"Were they stuck during the snowstorm?" The funeral man asked.

"They sure were" said Sue.

"I will take care of them" said the funeral man.

He took both bodies away.

"Are they gone?" Nancy asked.

"They are now" said Diana. "They will be missed"

"Let's keep walking now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends continue to walk around. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	92. Another English Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do an English test. They had a snowstorm recently as a matter of fact. They will do good on their English test of course. They will remember what to do during the English test of course. They will try to do all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their English test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having an English test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have studied it for the test"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We will always study before we take the English test"

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you'll have a wonderful day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the English test with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the English test to her students and they began working on it.

"Start doing your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their English test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We have worked hard on our test"

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats, you three"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Great test today, girls" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"We would fail the test if we do, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	93. Fourth Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do another math test. They did a good job on their last math test as a matter of fact. They have study it for the test of course. They will remember what to do during the test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we study hard before we do the test"

"We don't want to fail the test" said Nancy.

"We sure don't, Nancy" said Diana. "We always have to study before we take the test"

"We did good on our last math test" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you have a great day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the math test with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the math test to her students and they began working on it.

"Start doing your math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"Alright, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your math test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"You're welcome, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana. "We worked hard on our test"

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	94. Mall

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then. They spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the mall as a matter of fact. They will go shopping over there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go shopping at the mall.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Pancakes for breakfast today"

"That's good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, pancakes are the best choice for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends for breakfast?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there, Di" said Sue.

Her friends went downstairs and went to the living room.

"Thanks for calling us, Di" said Sue.

"You're welcome, girls" said Diana.

"What are we going to have for breakfast today?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast today" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy. "Let's go ahead and eat"

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Time to go now, girls" said Diana.

"Where are we going, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We are going to the mall today" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends went inside the mall.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "The mall"

"I wonder what we are doing today" said Sue.

"We can go shopping, girls" said Diana. "I see a clothing store"

Diana and her friends went to the clothing store.

"That's a lot of people buying clothes" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "We can buy some shirt for our friends"

"Good idea, Di" said Nancy.

They have brought the shirt.

"Now, let's pay with our money" said Diana.

They went to the cashier and pays with their money.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

"No problem, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

Diana and her friends continue to go shopping. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	95. Another History Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the history test. They did a good job on their last test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next test of course. They have been studying before the history test. They will try to do all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope Diana and her friends will do good on their history test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a history test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our last test"

"We got a good grade on that" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We have been study for our next test"

"We better get to class now, girls" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and went to their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the history test with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the history to her students and they began working on it.

"Start working on our test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends finished their test and turned it in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"I will grade them soon" said Mrs. Jean.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"We would fail the test if we do" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	96. Christmas Shopping

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit their toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to Christmas shopping as a matter of fact. They will buy presents for their new friends of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go Christmas shopping.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That's look delicious, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there, DI" said Sue.

"Alright, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast today, girls" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's go ahead and eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going now, DI?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the mall for Christmas shopping" said Diana.

At the mall, Diana and her friends went inside the mall.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That's a lot of people here, DI" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "Let's start shopping"

"Where are we going first?" Nancy asked.

"We are going to the toy store" said Diana. "Our siblings are in the list"

"Same for our new friends" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the toy store.

"We can buy toys for our new friends" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue. "I got the rubber duck for Brandi"

"A toy boat for my little brother" said Diana.

After that, they went to the cashier and pay with their money.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends left the toy store as they continue doing Christmas shopping. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	97. Christian Book Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the new store as a matter of fact. They will go look around at the new store of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to that new store.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That's good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends to come downstairs?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Alright, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast today" said Diana.

"I like having French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going now, Di?" Sue asked.

"A new store" said Diana. "It was opened yesterday"

"Let's go see" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to a new store.

"It is a Christian book store" said Sue.

"I never been to that store" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "Let's go check it out"

Diana and her friends went inside the store.

"That's a lot of Christian books here" said Sue.

"What can I help you today?" The man asked.

"We are just looking around, sir" said Diana.

"Alright, ma'am" said the man. "If you need any help, let me know"

"We sure will, sir" said Diana.

"Let's look at some of her books" said Sue.

She brought out a book and opens it.

"It was nice to look around at the new store" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are looking at some of the Christian books. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	98. First Hockey Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to play their first hockey game. They have been practicing for the hockey game as a matter of fact. They will remember how to play the game of course. There are 3 periods for hockey. There will also be a shootout when neither team scores before overtime. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will play their first hockey game.

"Have a great day at school Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have our first hockey game this season"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing before our game"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "Hopefully, we will do good on our first game"

"We better get to class now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes out teacher now" said Sue.

"Welcome to class, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

Later at the gym, Diana and her friends are now getting ready for their first hockey game.

"Our first hockey game is about to start" said Diana.

"Here come our opponents now" said Sue.

They saw their opponents entering the gym.

"Are you here to play hockey?" One of her opponents asked.

"We sure are" said Diana. "I am sure that we can beat you"

"Not if we beat you first" said one of her opponents.

"Here comes the referee now" said Diana.

"Remember how to play hockey, you two" said the referee. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, we don't, sir" said Diana.

"Alright then" said the referee. "Let's start the game"

He put the hockey puck down and Diana hits it first.

"And we are underway with our first game" said Diana.

The hockey game for Diana and her friends begins. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	99. Football Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go see a football game. They did a good job on their first hockey game as a matter of fact. They have won their first game of course. The girls will be watching football this afternoon. They will be rooting their team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will watch a football game.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a football game today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our hockey game"

"That was a good game" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We have won our first hockey game"

"The boys are playing football today" said Sue.

"We are going to watch it" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"I see our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

Later at a football game, Diana and her friends are sitting on the stands.

"The game is about to start, girls" said Diana. "Let's watch"

They saw the kicker kicks the ball and the game begins.

"And we are underway" said Sue.

They saw the receiver caught the ball and ran about 23 yards.

"That is good run for him" said Nancy. "Here come more players"

"I see them now" said Diana. "I also see the quarterback as well"

They saw the running back player runs about 30 yards.

"He got the first down" said Sue. "We need a touchdown"

They saw the quarterback passes the ball to the wide receiver in the end zone.

"We got a touchdown" said Diana. "That's a good one"

Their team are now in the lead. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	100. Volleyball Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to play volleyball at PE. They will remember how to play as a matter of fact. Diana and her friends have created their team of course. They will try to spike the volleyball and scores a point. They have never played it before. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will play volleyball at PE.

"Have a great day at school, DI" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have our volleyball game today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we saw a football game yesterday"

"We won the game" said Nancy.

"That was a good game" said Diana. "We also win our hockey game as well"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We can play again soon"

"We better get to class now" said Diana.

"Okay, DI" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends are at PE getting ready to play volleyball.

"Almost time to play, girls" said Diana.

"Here come our opponents now" said Sue.

They saw their opponents entering the room.

"I will go first, girls" said Diana.

She throws the volleyball and hits it with her hand as the game begins.

"We are underway now" said Sue.

The volleyball came to their opponent's site and one of them hits it.

"Good one" said one of their opponents.

"The ball is coming back" said Sue.

Diana spikes it and one of her opponents didn't make it.

"Good one, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "We are now in the lead"

"Good game so far" said Nancy.

After that, Diana and her friends have won the volleyball game. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	101. Dark Web User

Diana, Sue and Nancy had a great day at school. They are getting ready to leave school as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on someone using a dark web of course. Diana and her friends don't like the dark web. The dark web is owned by the criminals. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keep an eye on bad kids using the dark web.

"Great day at school today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We worked hard on our assignments"

"Exactly, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we did our assignments everyday"

"We sure did, Di" said Nancy. "We will leave school soon"

"Alright, girls" said Diana.

They heard the bell ring and the students are leaving class.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school is now over" said Diana.

"Yes, it is, Di" said Sue. "We better go home now"

When they got home, they saw a local bad boy using a dark web.

"Girls, a local bad boy is using dark web" said Diana.

"I saw it, Di" said Sue. "He needs to get out"

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"He is using a dark web" said Diana.

"Can you please get off that site?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Why, ma'am?" A bad boy asked.

"Because it is dangerous there" said Mrs. Evans.

"I can go to that site whatever I want" said a bad boy.

She closes that site and took him away from the computer.

"What did you do that for?" A bad boy asked.

"Because you can't go to a dark web again" said Mrs. Evans. "It is nice safe there"

They saw his mom took him away.

"Is he gone now, mom?" Diana asked.

"He sure is, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I don't want to see him again"

"Me either" said Diana. "I won't be using that site"

Diana and her friends will not be going to the dark web. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	102. Bad Boy Arrested

A local bully boy went back home with his mom after getting in trouble for using the dark web. The dark web is owned by the criminals as a matter of fact. He will not be going to the dark web again of course. He is grounded by his mother by the way. Let's hope that a bad boy will be arrest by the police.

"We are home now, young man" said his mom. "Go to your room now"

"Why, mom?" A bad boy asked.

"Because you were using the dark web" said his mom. "In fact, you are not going to have desserts"

"I want desserts, mom" said a bad boy.

"I'm sorry but you are grounded" said his mom. "Go to your room"

He went to his room and his mom locked the door.

"Hey, mom" said his sister. "What happened to my brother?"

"He got grounded for using the dark web" said his mom.

"I wouldn't go there, mom" said his sister.

"Me either, honey" said his mom. "Dark webs are dangerous"

"I know, mom" said his sister. "I prefer using regular web sites"

"They are better" said his mom.

They saw the police arrived.

"Do you know where you son is at?" The police officer asked.

"He is in his room" said his mom.

They went to his room and arrested him.

"Why did you arrest me?" A bad boy asked.

"Because you were using the dark web" said the police officer.

"Thank you for arresting him, sir" said his mom.

"No problem, ma'am" said the police officer.

He took the bad boy away.

"Is he gone now, mom?" His sister asked.

"He sure is" said his mom. "I do not want to see him again"

At the juvenile hall, a local bad boy went inside, and the police took him to his cell.

"Now, you must stay in your cell, young man" said the police officer.

"I don't want to stay here" said a bad boy. "I want to stay home"

The police ignored him as they leave. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	103. Another Dark Web User

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go home from school. They already saw a bad user as a matter of fact. They don't another bad user of course. They already know what dark web is. It is owned by the criminals and uses coins to go shopping. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will keep an eye on another dark web user.

"Great day at school, girls" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "We can't wait to go to school again"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we worked our assignments hard"

"I know, Di" said Nancy. "We got a lot of good grades this year"

"We sure do, Nancy" said Diana. "We will be going home soon"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Later, they heard the bell rang and the students are leaving class.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school is over now" said Diana.

"Yes, it is, Di" said Sue. "Time to go home"

Diana and her friends went back home from school.

"We are home, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at school?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana.

They saw a local bad girl using the computer.

"She is using a dark web, Di" said Sue.

"I better tell my mom" said Diana.

She went to talk to her mom.

"What is going on, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

She saw a bad girl using a dark web.

"Get off that site now" said Mrs. Evans.

"Why?" A bad girl asked.

"Because dark web is bad" said Mrs. Evans.

Her mom came and took that bad girl away.

"Is she gone now, Di?" Sue asked.

"She sure did, girls" said Diana. "I don't want to see her again"

"Me either" said Nancy. "Dark webs are bad"

"I know that, Nancy" said Diana. "We should stay away from it"

Diana and her friends will not that bad girl again. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	104. More Christmas Shopping

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going Christmas shopping online as a matter of fact. They have already gotten the bible book for their siblings of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go Christmas shopping online.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That is delicious, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends to come out? Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Sue asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast today" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends went to the computer to go Christmas shopping.

"What can we buy online today?" Diana asked.

"We already ordered the bible book for our siblings" said Sue.

"It came from the mail today" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "We already wrapped up the presents"

"We won't show it to our siblings yet" said Diana.

"Exactly, Di" said Sue.

"Let's see what we can buy now" said Diana.

They went to search for dresses.

"I think that pink dress will be good for Brandi" said Sue.

"I hope so, Sue" said Diana. "Let's order it"

She ordered that pink dress.

"Now what, girls?" Diana asked.

"How about a doll for my sister" said Sue.

"That's a good idea, Sue" said Diana.

She went to order a doll for Sue's sister.

"It's ordered now, girls" said Diana.

"I won't show that doll to my sister until Christmas" said Sue.

"It will be here soon" said Diana.

"We will wait until Christmas" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great Christmas shopping online. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	105. New Department Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the new store as a matter of fact. The new store will be a department store of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to a new department store.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That looks good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I had pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes for breakfast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to a new store" said Diana. "It opened yesterday"

"What store is it?" Sue asked.

"It's a department store" said Diana.

At the new department store, Diana and her friends went inside.

"That store looks big, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "That store has a lot of people shopping"

"I wonder what we are going to shop at" said Nancy.

"They have the clothing store" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the clothing store.

"What can we buy from here?" Diana asked.

"Look at the dress, Di" said Sue.

"That looks nice, Sue" said Diana. "You can buy it"

"Thanks, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the cashier and pay with their money.

"Good shopping here" said Diana.

"It sure is" said Sue.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends continue to go shopping. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	106. Fourth Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do a pop quiz. They have done a great job on their last quiz as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next pop quiz of course. They already remember what to do during the quiz. They will try to answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their next pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We had a great shopping at the department store yesterday"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, there were a lot of people there"

"We know that, Di" said Nancy. "It was a long line there"

"We already brought clothes for our friends" said Diana.

"We better get to class now" said Sue.

"Let's go, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the pop quiz with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin working on your pop quiz, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "Let's rest for a bit"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	107. Third Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do another science test. They have done a good job on their last test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next test of course. They already remember what to do during the test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a science test"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our pop quiz"

"We got a good grade on our quiz" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the science test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the science test with me"

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana.

She gave the science test to her students and they start on working it.

"Start doing your science test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their science test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the science test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We have worked on the test"

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats, you three"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We didn't skip a single question"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	108. Park After School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at school. They will be leaving to the park as a matter of fact. They had a great time on their last visit of course. They will be putting on their winter clothes as they go outside. The weather will be cold. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the park.

"We are having a great day at school, girls" said Diana.

"We sure do, Di" said Sue. "We worked hard on our science test"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we got a good grade on that"

"We didn't miss a single question" said Nancy. "We will go to the park soon"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana.

Later, they heard the bell ring and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school is now over, girls" said Diana.

"Let's go to the park now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes and went to the park.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"It is cold outside today" said Sue.

"I know that" said Diana. "Let's bring our siblings to the playground.

"Great idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends bring their siblings to the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, Jean" said Diana.

"We will, sis" said Jean.

Diana sat down on the bench with her friends.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We didn't want anyone make fun of them"

"That could mean, Di" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the slide" said Jean.

"That's great, Jean" said Diana.

She slides down and got off.

"That was a good one" said Jean.

"I'm glad you liked it, Jean" said Diana.

"Great day at the park, you two" said Sue.

"I like going to the park" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	109. Fifth Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do a math test. They did a good job on their last math test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next one of course. They will remember what to do during the test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been study for the test hard"

"I know, Di" said Nancy. "We always study for the test"

"We don't want to fail the test" said Sue.

"I hope not, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"I see our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they began working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We worked hard on our test"

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"We sure didn't, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	110. More Animals

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom and brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo today as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"It smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out the girls, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be downstairs, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends went to go see the animals.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "We can look at some animals"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to go see the polar bears.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That's a lot of polar bears, Di" said Nancy.

"They came from Alaska" said Diana.

"I haven't been to Alaska" said Sue.

"Me either" said Sue. "It is cold there"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go look at the penguins"

They went to look at the penguins.

"More penguins are here" said Diana.

"I see it, Di" said Sue.

"They brought them from Antarctica?" Nancy asked.

"They sure are, Nancy" said Diana. "Great day for us"

"It's nice to see more animals, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	111. Christmas Party

Diana has set up the living room in time for the Christmas party. Her friends are invited to her house as a matter of fact. Christmas will be good this year of course. Diana and her friends are on the nice list this year. They were being good all year. Let's hope that the Christmas party will be a good one this one.

"All done, mom" said Diana. "We have decorated our room in time for the Christmas party"

"We sure did, mom" said Mrs. Evans. "It was a lot of hard work.

"I know, mom" said Diana. "In fact, my friends are coming over for the party"

"That's nice of you, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I just finished making Christmas cookies"

"I also light up the Christmas tree" said Diana.

"The Christmas party will start once your friends comes over" said Mrs. Evans.

Later, Diana saw her friends came over to the party.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "Are our new friends here yet?"

"Here they come now" said Nancy.

"Hi, you three" said Brianna.

"Hi, Brianna" said Diana. "It's nice to see you here"

"Thanks, Di" said Brianna. "I have also brought my friends"

"Hi, Di" said Brandi. "Nice decoration you have"

The Christmas party begins as her friends are here.

"I like the Christmas party" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "We are having Christmas cookies for dessert"

"I like Christmas cookies" said Nancy. "They are delicious"

"My mom made it for everyone" said Diana.

"Are we listening to Christmas music?" Lana asked.

"Hi, Lana" said Diana. "We are listening to that music"

"Christmas music is good" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "Here come the Christmas cookies"

They saw her mom came with the Christmas cookies.

"What shape are the cookies, ma'am?" Sue asked.

"They are Christmas tree, a snowman, a Christmas present and such" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her friends brought the cookies and ate them.

"That was delicious, Di" said Sue.

The Christmas party is a big success. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	112. Christmas

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to bed. They had a great Christmas party as a matter of fact. They are on the nice list of course. They will be falling asleep when Santa comes. They can't see Santa when they are asleep. They will get presents from him. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will open their Christmas presents.

"That was a great day, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, our Christmas party is a big success"

"Time for us to go to bed" said Sue.

"Great idea, Sue" said Diana. "Did you leave a Christmas cookie for Santa?"

"I sure did, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "He will like it"

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom and brush their teeth. Then, they spit their toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Did you brush your teeth, you three?" Mrs. Evans.

"We sure did, mom" said Diana.

"That's good, you three" said Mrs. Evans. "You are on the nice list this year"

"Time for us to go to bed" said Diana.

The girls went to bed and Diana turns off the lights.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

Later, Santa arrives at Diana's house and came down to the chimney.

"Who else is in our list, Santa?" One of the elves asked.

"We have Diana, Sue and Nancy" said Santa.

"We don't want them to wake them up" said one of the elves.

"No, we don't" said Santa.

He put the Christmas presents under the tree.

"We better get going" said one of the elves.

It is now Christmas day and Diana and her friends.

"Good morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "It's Christmas day"

"We better go downstairs" said Diana.

They went downstairs and saw the Christmas presents.

"Merry Christmas, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana.

"Why don't you open your Christmas presents" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her friends went to open their Christmas presents and they got a video game, a gift card and such. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	113. Bath Again

Diana is now getting ready to give her siblings a bath. She hasn't given her siblings a bath as a matter of fact. She will remember what to do of course. She will wash her siblings body parts including their genitals. She will be careful she is washing. She doesn't want to touch their genitals. Let's hope that Diana will wash good on her siblings.

"Time for a bath, you two" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Jean.

Diana took her siblings to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Diana. "I'm going to get the body wash and a shampoo"

She left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"I'm giving my siblings a bath, mom" said Diana.

"That's great, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Don't forget to wash them good"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I did a good job at washing my siblings"

"Remember what not to touch, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I won't touch their genitals" said Diana. "I will always be careful what I am washing"

"That's nice of you, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Time to wash my siblings now" said Diana.

She went back to the bathroom and began washing her siblings. She washes their body wash including their genitals. Then, she washed their hair with a shampoo. Finally, she got them out of the tub.

"How was your bath, you two?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said Jean.

"That's good, you two" said Diana. "I have the pajamas"

Her siblings put on their pajamas.

"Time to brush your teeth now" said Diana.

"Thanks, sis" said Daniel.

Her siblings began brushing their teeth until their teeth are clean.

"How was brushing your teeth?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said Daniel.

They spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now" said Diana.

They went to bed and Diana turns off the lights,

"Good night, Di" said Jean.

"Good night, you two" said Diana.

They went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	114. New Year's Eve Party Planning

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to plan for a New Year's Eve party. They had a Christmas party at her house as a matter of fact. It was a big success of course. All of their friends came over for the party and they enjoyed it. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will plan for the New Year's Eve party.

"That was a great Christmas party, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "It is also a big success as well"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to plan for the New Year's Eve party"

"That will be a good one, Di" said Sue.

"It will be, Sue" said Diana.

"We can have the punch for the party" said Nancy.

"That is a good idea, Nancy" said Diana.

"I will put the punch in the bowl" said Nancy.

"Do not make a mess, Nancy" said Diana.

"I won't, Di" said Nancy.

"We can New Year's Day music" said Diana.

"That is also a good idea" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "Hopefully, the New Year's Eve Party will be a good one"

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue.

"We can also decorate for the room" said Nancy.

"I like that idea, Nancy" said Diana.

"Everyone will be invited for the New Year" said Sue.

"They will like that party" said Diana.

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "The party will be a good one"

"My mom will also make New Year's Day cookies" said Diana.

"That looks delicious, Di" said Sue.

"We can also countdown for the new year on TV" said Diana.

"We will watch that, Di" said Nancy. "We always watch it on TV"

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I think that is everything"

"The New Year's Eve party will be a good one this year" said Sue.

"Everyone is going to be here, girls" said Diana.

"We never had a New Year's Eve party before" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have planned for the New Year's Eve party. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	115. More Zoo Visit

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo today as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That is good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out the girls, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast today" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana went to the zoo and saw some animals.

"I see some monkeys, Di" said Sue.

"That's a lot of them, Sue" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "They came from Africa"

"The zookeeper always take care of them" said Nancy.

"Let's see what else they have" said Diana.

They went to go see the penguins.

"More penguins are here" said Sue.

"I saw them, Sue" said Diana. "They came from Antarctica"

"I saw them, Di" said Sue. "Let's keep looking"

Diana and her friends saw the polar bears.

"More polar bears are here" said Nancy.

"That's a lot, Nancy" said Diana.

"Great visit for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "We saw a lot of animals today"

"We can look some more animals" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look at some more animals. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	116. Back to School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go back to school. They had a 2-week winter break as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their break of course. They haven't been to school for a while. Diana and her friends have not met each other by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are back at school"

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great winter break"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We haven't gone to school for a while"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "We haven't met at school"

"We know that, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Welcome back to school"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana. "I haven't seen you for a while"

"I have some assignments with me" said Mrs. Jean.

"Alright, ma'am" said Diana.

She gave the assignments to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your assignments, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their assignments to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good assignments today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "We finally came back to school"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	117. Church

Diana is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to church for a mass as a matter of fact. She will meet her friends there of course. Let's hope Diana and her friends will have a good mass at church.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That looks good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her siblings put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going now, sis?" Jean asked.

"We are going to church" said Diana.

At church, Diana saw her friends came over.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Just in time"

"Time to go to our seat" said Diana.

They went to go their seats and the priest arrives at church.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen" said the priest.

"Good morning, priest" said everyone.

"I hope you are here for the mass" said the priest. "Now, let's begin"

Everyone stands up and prey.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said everyone.

After mass, everyone is now leaving church.

"Good mass today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "We always go to do church every Sunday"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We better get going now"

"It was nice to see you two" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "See you later"

Diana and her friends went back home from church. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	118. Another Earthquake Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to an earthquake drill. They did a good job on their last drill as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next one of course. They will remember what to do during the drill. They will go under the desk for the earthquake. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their earthquake drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having an earthquake drill today.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will do good on the next one"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We already remember what to do"

"We will be going under our desk during the desk" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

Later, the students are now going under their desks.

"What are we going to do now, Di?" Sue asked.

"We have to wait what the teacher says" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

"Be sure to stay under the desk until the earthquake drill ends" said Mrs. Jean.

"We are doing good, Di" said Nancy.

"We sure are" said Diana. "We will stay there until the end of the earthquake drill"

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

After the earthquake drill, the students are now getting up and went to their seats.

"Great job, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"That was a good one, Di" said Sue.

"We didn't do this for a while" said Diana.

"We'll do it again soon" said Nancy.

"I hope so too" said Diana.

The earthquake drill is a big success for the students. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	119. Another Snowstorm

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go home from school. They will be having another snowstorm as a matter of fact. They will remember what to do before the snowstorm of course. They will try to get home in time before the snowstorm arrives. They don't want to get trapped from the storm. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will get home in time.

"Great day at school for us, girls" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "We worked hard on our assignments today"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are getting ready to go home"

"A snowstorm is about to come, Di" said Nancy.

"We should go home before the storm" said Diana.

"Let's wait for the bell" said Sue.

Later, the bell rang, and the students are now leaving the classroom.

"See you later, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"Bye, ma'am" said Diana.

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school is now over" said Diana.

"We better hurry now, Di" said Sue. "We have to get home before the snowstorm arrives"

Diana and her friends began to walk until they arrived at home.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "We are home"

"Just in time, Di" said Sue. "We just saw a snowstorm falling"

"How was your day at school?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Evans.

"I'm glad that we got home in time" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana.

"Good thing that we didn't get stuck from the snowstorm" said Nancy.

"We would be dead if we do" said Diana.

"Exactly, Di" said Sue.

"Mom is making hot chocolate right now" said Diana.

"I haven't had hot chocolate for a while" said Sue.

"Me either" said Diana. "It is a good choice for us"

"It will be ready soon" said Nancy. "Hot chocolate is delicious"

"I know that, Nancy" said Diana. "Here comes the hot chocolate"

Her mom came with the hot chocolate and the girls drink it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	120. Fourth Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do their science test. They did a good job on their last science test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their science test of course. They will remember what to do during the test. They will do all the questions without skipping a question. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a science test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been study for the test"

"We had a lot of science test this school" said Nancy.

"I know, Nancy" said Diana. "We worked hard on that"

"We better get to class now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the science test with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the science test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went to their seats.

"Good science test today, girls" said Diana.

"We didn't skip a single question" said Sue. "Brianna and her friends are still doing it"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	121. Yet Another Park Visit

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park with their friends as a matter of fact. They had a great time on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That looks good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast?"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going now, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Nice day at the park, Di" said Nancy.

"It sure is" said Diana. "It is cold outside"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "The park is the best place to visit"

"There is a playground" said Diana. "We better take our siblings there"

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the playground to dropped off their siblings.

"Have fun at the playground, you three" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "They are having fun right now"

"I saw it now, Di" said Nancy. "It's nice to come to the park"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	122. Petting Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the petting zoo as a matter of fact. They have never been to the petting zoo of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the petting zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends to come downstairs?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are putting on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the petting zoo" said Diana.

At the petting zoo, Diana and her friends enters the zoo.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"I have never been to the petting zoo before" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go see what we can find"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look around until they find an animal to pet.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"What is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"That is a rabbit, girls" said Diana.

"Can we pet them?" Sue asked.

"Sure, we can, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go do it"

Diana and her friends are now petting the rabbits.

"The rabbits are nice, Di" said Nancy.

"They sure are, Nancy" said Diana. "It's nice to visit the petting zoo"

"I like coming to the petting zoo" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	123. Sixth Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to take the math test. They did a good job on their last test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next test of course. They have studying the math test before they can take it. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have study for the math test"

"We study hard before our math test" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We will do all the questions without skipping one"

"We better get to class now" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We better hurry now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the math test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, students" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana.

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your math test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We have been working on our test"

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good math test today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	124. Fifth Science Toys

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do another science test. They did a good job on their last science test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next test of course. They already remember what to do during the test. They will try to answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a science test"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studying for the test"

"Here comes Brandi and her friends" said Nancy.

"Hey, you three" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, Di" said Aria. "We better get to class now"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the science test with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the science test to her students and they began working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their science test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am' said Diana. "We worked hard on our test"

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"We didn't skip a single question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	125. Third History Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the history test. They did a good job on their science test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their history test of course. They already remember what to do during the test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their history test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a history test"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our science test"

"We study for the history test" said Nancy.

"We sure did, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the history test with me"

She gave the history test to her students and they began working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said Mrs. Jean. "Be sure that you do all the questions"

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We worked hard on our test"

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean asked. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	126. Last Chapter

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to their science test. They did a good job on their last test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next test of course. As always, Diana and her friends studying for the science test. This will be the last chapter of this long story. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a science test today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studying for the test"

"We don't want to fail the test" said Nancy.

"We don't, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

They saw their teacher entering the class.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the science test with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the science test to her students and they began working on it.

"Start working on your science test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"Alright, ma'am" said one of the students.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their science test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your math test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We worked hard on the science test"

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seat now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana. "You are my friends"

Her friends are hugging at Diana. I hope you will like this long story. The end.


End file.
